Sky
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Sky is a dragon who lives in a galaxy far far away. She stays isolated, mostly, but that doesn't stop her from ending up on adventures and near death experiences of all types.
1. Chapter 1

Sea Monsters and Gungens

(1. It might take a while for me to get updates on this story.

2. My knowledge of Star Wars outside the six movies is fuzzy, so forgive my ignorance.

3. Disclaimer: I own no part of Star Wars.

4. Don't review. Sounds weird, but there are _so _many plot holes and such I'm not even going to bother to fix.)

Sky dove into the water. It felt so nice on her scales. She was snake like, so it was easy to swim. The irony of course, was that she'd been named Sky. Then again, she was a dragon, so maybe she was supposed to fly when she got older.

Sky swam into some reeds and hid. She was a young dragon, too you to be doing this. But she'd had to take care of her-self since she hatched so she was doing it. Fish swam by. Sky curled up than launched out and caught one. The others scattered but that was okay. She was small enough to only need one.

She floated back to the top of the water and ate it. She tore her food up so some blood came out and entered the water. She took a deep breathe. It was a good thing too, at that moment something dragged her back under the water. It had been attracted by the blood. Sky felt its teeth in her tail. She spun around and clawed his mouth. He let go. She shot out of range and looked at her attacker. It looked like the biggest fish in the face of the galaxy. _I can take him. _She thought.

She dove back toward him. He opened his mouth and brought it down on her. Unfortunately he didn't chew. Sky attacked his mouth. He opened it again, spitting her out and making a loud anger noise. She dove in and attacked his eyes while he was busy. Now he couldn't see. He flailed around snapping at the water. Sky attacked at the gills and killed him.

She wasn't sure what to do after that. She wasn't hungry enough to eat him this minute and she couldn't move him because he was too big. One this was for sure, she was running out of air. She was about to go back to the surface when she saw something nearby. A very big something. If she went up for air would see her. She slipped into some water plants.

Sky still needed air, but one of the handy things about dragons is they have two stomachs. One was for food, the other for fire. She breathed in and sent the water to her fire stomach. If she was an older dragon that would be a problem because she put out her fire. But she was still a very young dragon so she never had fire to begin with.

Meanwhile the big creature came closer. _It's even bigger than the monster I just killed. _Sky thought. It was a good thing she'd killed the monster too. That was what this creature was after. It bent down and picked up the monster. It walked away eating. _What kind of creature walks under water? How boring. _

She still needed to breathe. She went up to the surface of the lake and got out. That was enough excitement for one day. She went into some bushes and went to sleep

Sky was woken up in a very interesting manner. One second she was sleeping, the next a strange screaming creature fell into the bushes next to her. She gave a roar of surprise. The creature took one looked at her and started screaming again. She shoved her tail into his mouth and growled, meaning she wanted him to be quiet. It worked, though he was still panicking.

There was something coming close to them. She soon found out what it was when a creature made out of metal came into view, pointed something at them and said "Hands up natives."

The panicking creature put his hands up. Sky wasn't afraid though. She just snorted and launched her-self out at the metal thing. It tried to shoot her, but she moved much too fast. Her claws tor right through it, shutting it down. "Whew! You-sa saved me!" the panicking creature, who was no longer panicking, said. Then he made a face. "Wait. Are you-sa eating it?"

Sky realized he was asking her a question. _Great, I don't speak Basic very well. _In fact, the only language she spoke well was dragon, but no one else spoke that. She thought about what he'd said. "Yes." She replied. Eating metal helped dragons maintain their scales. And they would need those. She didn't know how to say all that though.

Besides, she had trouble getting the growl out of her voice and it must have shown because the creature was looking at her like it didn't have a clue what she just said. He figured it out though and told her "You-sa _very _weird me-sa thinking." Sky, after trying to figure out what he said, just shrugged. "Me-sa Jar-Jar Binks. Me-sa a gungen general."

Sky had no idea what a gungen was. She could guess at what he wanted her to say though. "I'm Sky. I . . . I'm a . . . dragon." She broke apart the sentences as she tried to say them.

It was obvious he didn't know what a dragon was any more than she knew what a gungen was. "You-sa should come with me. Me-sa going to Corusant, to see Senator Amidala. You-sa would make a moy moy good guard."

Sky wondered what a 'moy' was. It didn't really matter. She shook her head. "I stay."

Jar-Jar looked unhappy. He got back up and started out of the under growth. Five second later he came running back in, screaming again. Sky knew what was coming this time. She jumped out and attacked the next metal man. What she hadn't expected was for there to be two of them. The other one shot her. Luckily it didn't do much harm because of her scales. She roared out and staggered back a little, but that was about it. She then charged the metal man and clawed him up too.

"You saved miya again." Jar-Jar said.

Sky sighed. This guy wasn't very good at staying out of trouble. She decided to help him get away from the metal men, then go back. Now she had to put it into words. "I keep . . . helping you."

"You-sa coming with me-sa to Coroucant?"

"No. Just help."

"Okee Sky. It-sa this way. Follow me." He grabbed at her horn to lead her. She growled. He got scared then. He screamed. "You-sa wanting to eat me?" Sky shook her head and put her horn back into his hand. The two of them set off together.

(I'm not very good at how gungans talk either.)


	2. Captured

Captureed

At first Sky and Jar-Jar had no problems. The metal men, actually Jar-Jar told her they were called droids, showed up, and then Sky would crush them with her claws. Jar-Jar freaked out a little at first, but after the first few times he started to calm down. Unfortunately he calmed down too much. He would talk really fast about who knows what in between attacks. It was really quite annoying and Sky couldn't even understand him. She nodded every once and while to give the allusion she understood though.

Then a new droid rolled in. Literally, it rolled up to them and started shooting. As usual Sky dodged the bullets easily. Jar-Jar, well he hit a tree and fell over. It got him out of the way and Sky lunged. But when she tried to attack it, she hit something that felt a little like a bubble. She clawed at the bubble, which considering she had to dodge bullets too was not easy. She did manage to claw through it and destroy the droid though.

She looked around. _Where'd Jar-Jar go? _He had panicked when she hadn't killed the droid right away. "Come out!" she called.

He ran back to her. "Me-sa was thinking, we-sa was gonna die."

"No." Sky responded with a sigh. She just hoped they didn't run into anymore of those types of droids.

Of course, it couldn't be that simple. Another one did show up. This time Sky was more prepared. She hit the bubble with her horns for all she was worth than jumped back as it shot. It missed and she came in again. The problem was another one showed up. It shot at her. Some of her scales flew off. "RUN!" she shouted to Jar-Jar. He didn't have to be told twice. The droids were too busy with her to go after him.

She quickly dodged to more bullets. Then she hit one bubble with her horns and the other with her tail. The problem was, she was stretching herself thin with these two. Then a third rolled up and shot her. She didn't even see it coming. Sky was flung back, when she hit the ground she blacked out.

Sky groaned. It didn't feel like she was in the forest, or in the afterlife. _So where am I? _she wondered. She opened her eyes and looked around without getting up. She appeared to be in a small, all black, room with no windows. In fact, at first she couldn't see any doors either. Then she saw it, it just looked so much like the rest of the room she'd missed it. She also heard muffled voices. She sighed. _They're probably speaking in English. Still, I should see if I can figure out what they're saying. _

Sky crept to the door and put her head to it. They were speaking in English all right."I believe I told you not to contact me until you had captured or killed the gungen." Came a slightly creepy voice. It was weird, he sounded angry without raising his voice.

"Well, yes. But we found something odd we thought you should know about." Sky shook her head in confusion. This speaker had a strange accent. "While there, the droids found a strange creature protecting the gungen. We have taken it captive."

Sky realized they were talking about her and her scales bristled in a very cat like manner. _It? It! I'm a she you dim wits._

There was a long pause. Then, "Show me to it."

There were foot-steps as they came close to her door. Sky backed up and got into an attack stance. She wasn't sticking around here. Wherever here was. The door slid open. Sky lunged at the gray creature there. She knocked him to the ground and started attacking. Then she felt a bullet hit her, a stun bullet, but still. _Not again_ was her last thought before she hit the ground and fell unconscious again.

(Wow that was shorter than I thought it would be. Then next chapter will be longer.)


	3. Escape

Escape

Sky woke up feeling like she had before. She sighed and got up. This time though, something was different. There was a man with a cloak that covered his face standing in the room. That wasn't the oddest part though. He was transparent! Sky felt her jaw drop in shock. The man laughed. "I see you're awake."

Sky felt even more shocked then before. This was the same voice that had talked to the gray creature. She nodded.

It was hard to tell since she couldn't see his face, but she thought he seemed surprised she could understand him. "Well, you must forgive the Vice Riod. He had to stop you, but he was a bit extreme."

"Why . . . why stop me?" Sky asked.

"We are at war. We can't have you interfering with our chances at victory."

Sky didn't know what war, interfering, or victory meant. Needless to say she was confused. "What?"

The man seemed upset she hadn't understood. "We are in constant battle. Do you understand?" Sky nodded. "I had a plan, and you were ruining it."

Sky nodded. "I . . . understand."

"Good. Unfortunately I do not."

"What?" Sky looked at him with a baffled look again.

"I have seen many creatures, but I don't know what type you are. And I don't know why you were helping the gungen."

"I'm a dragon. I helped the gugen because . . . he was . . . annoying."

"So, you make a habit of helping annoying people?"

"No." Sky shook her head and racked her mind for a way to explain. "I was . . . getting rid of him."

"You could have just killed him."

Sky tried to explain why she hadn't, but she could barely understand her own logic, much less tell it to anyone else in English. So she just gave up and shrugged. "You were quiet the extraordinary fighter." He complimented her.

She felt a little uncomfortable with his compliment for some strange reason. "Um . . . thanks."

"You would be a great help for the war."

_War, that's the battle. _She gasped as she realized where this was going. "You want me to help _you._"

The man in the hood nodded. "You did a good job with the gungen."

_I did a good job with the gungen _willingly. _There's a difference. _She didn't know how to put this into words though. So all she said was "No. I won't help you."

The man laughed. "Oh? And how will you get out? I don't believe anyone will come for you. Now will they?" Sky opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Oh, I'm afraid you are quiet stuck here."

Sky growled as he started to laugh some more. She lunged at him. She went right through. _Oh right, he's transparent. So how do I get rid of him? _She looked, his body was being lit by something below him. She attacked that instead. The light disappeared and so did he.

She gave a snort of triumph. _Right. Now what?_ She supposed she should try to escape. But she couldn't risk being knocked out again. _Hmm. I attacked the Vice Riod. Maybe it's safe._

She clawed at the door, it wouldn't open easy though. _Have it your way then. _She thought irritably. She smashed her head against the door. It banged but didn't move. She smashed again and it dented a little. She continued hitting the door. It was starting to hurt her head, but it worked. The door eventually fell right out of its spot. She smirked.

Sky slipped out and looked around. Now one was around. Kind of weird considering all the noise she'd made. She walked down the hall. She peered around the corner and quickly backed up again. There was a camera there. She wasn't exactly smart when it came to technology, but she knew what that was. _Right . . . getting out of here is complicated. _She dashed as fast as she could so she was right under the camera. It couldn't see her that way. Except there was another camera. _Oh that's just great. _She was really getting angry now.

When Sky was angry she didn't exactly do the brightest things. That was the case now. She lunged out and destroyed the camera with her teeth. A few seconds later rolling droids came toward her. _Well so much for stealth. There's always plan B. RUN! _Sky raced, or as she liked to call it dragon dashed, down the hall. There were more droids at the end. Without stopping she turned and plowed on the other way. She ran down any random hall she could find. The problem was this wouldn't work forever. She was really fast, but these things weren't alive, they could out last her. Then she saw a door. This one opened without any difficulty and she jumped through.

Sky blinked at the new sights in this room. Unlike the halls, it was far from empty. There were a lot of creatures in it, including more of the gray creatures, and a lot of technology. She had no idea what any of it did. After recovering from the shock she growled at the gray creatures and got ready to pounce. Before she could the droids rolled in. Worse yet, that hadn't been the only entrance. They rolled in from several directions and surrounded her. The chase was over.

"And now," the gray creature said, "it is time for you to return to your cell."

Sky growled quietly. She didn't see much option though. Then there was a loud crash above them. Everyone looked up as a red creature with two white horns fell from the ceiling. She landed on Sky.

Everyone stood in surprised for a second. Then the creature got up. "Hi everybody. Sorry to drop in, but I really must be going." She said. Then she got out something that looked like a sword except it was glowing. She stuck it into the ground and spun it around. The ground dropped. She and Sky fell to the next floor.

"After them!" she heard someone shout.

"This way!" The creature ran off. Sky followed. The creature led them to a ventilation shaft. "In here."

Sky jumped in with ease. The creature had some more difficulty. They sat a stared out as the droids rolled past. "Thanks."

The creature's mouth dropped open in shock. "You-you can talk."

Sky sighed. "Yes."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Now let's get out of here." She started crawling through the shaft. Sky scuttled after her. "I'm Ahsoka Tano by the way."

"I'm Sky."

Ahsoka looked puzzled. "Just Sky?"

Sky was puzzled now. "Not Justsky. Sky."

"What?"

"You said . . . my name was Justsky."

"Oh no. I meant most people have two names. I'm Ashoka. But my last name in Tano."

"Oh. No 'last name'. "

Ahsoka nodded. Then she kept crawling.


	4. Space Ship

Space Ship

(This takes place in the Clone Wars, but towards the _very _end of it.)

Ahsoka climbed up and looked out of the vent. "There." She whispered, and pointed at something. "That's my ship we'll use it to get out of here."

Sky nodded. _That's a ship? _She thought doubtfully._ Well, better plan than I had I suppose._

"The only problem is, I can't get rid of the droids on my own."

Sky grinned and extended her claws. "I can help."

Ahsoka nodded. "Good." Then she used her glow sword to take the vent out.

The two jumped out. Ahsoka used her glow sword and strike down at droids. It bounced their bullets off too. Sky used her claws, teeth, and tail to destroy the droids. They quickly got rid of them. Then Sky heard the sound of rolling. "More coming!" she shouted.

Ahsoka nodded again. "Right." She went into the ship. It was kind of small, Sky wondered if she could fit. "In!"

_Well, no time to think about that now, now is there? _Sky ran in and Ahsoka shut the ship. Sky had been right. There was only one seat in this ship and not much space for anything else. Sky slipped into the small crevice between the seat and the controls and curled up as tightly as she could. She lifted her head to see out the window. It was not a great position.

Ahsoka started the ship. The rolling droids came in. "Hold on!" she started shooting at them. Then she took off, still shooting at any droids that tried to stop them. She blasted through the doors too. And with that they were out and into outer-space.

Sky was amazed. She'd seen stars everyday of her life, but never as close as they were here. _This is probably the closest you've ever gotten to flying. Better enjoy it._ It wasn't bad really. "So, now what?" she asked. It was getting easier to speak in English even though the growl was still there.

"We go to the nearest planet. My master is there." Ahsoka told her.

"You're what?"

"My teacher."

"Oh." Sky felt stupid. She getting tired of the feeling.

"You don't know English very well do you?"

Sky shook her head. "I speak Dragon."

"That's an actual language?" Ahsoka sounded impressed. Sky nodded. "Cool. Could you teach me some?" Sky nodded eagerly.

A few words and minuets later they landed on a new planet. Almost as soon as they got out a new creature, a human, came running to them. "Ahsoka. I'm glad you're back. "Ahsoka smiled and said something in Dragon. The human got the same confused look Sky had been getting all day. "What?"

"It's Dragon." Ahsoka explained. "I was just saying hello and telling you I'm fine." Ahsoka's Dragon was actaully terrible. Probbably as bad as Sky's English. But Sky decided not to point that out.

"How do you know Dragon?" it was a different human this time. He had walked up while they were talking.

"That's what I have to tell you about." She turned back to the ship. "Sky, come on out." Sky jumped out of the ship and walked up to them. "This is Sky. She taught me it. Sky this is Obi Wan Kenobi and my master, Anakin Skywalker."

"So you're a real dragon?" Anakin asked. Sky nodded. "Cool."

"Weird . . . I thought dragons were extinct." Obi Wan said.

"What's 'extinct' mean?" Sky wanted to know.

They all looked a little uncomfortable. "Nothing." Anakin said. "It's not important. Anyway, we have a mission, so let's go." The three of them started to leave.

"Hey!" Sky yelled. "How am I supposed to get off this planet?"

"What planet are you going to?" Obi Wan asked.

"Naboo." She said.

"Great! That's on our way. We can take you with us and drop you off there." Anakin said. Then he gestured for her to follow.

"Anakin, that might not be the best idea." Obi Wan stated.

Anakin ignored him so Sky trotted after them. Obi Wan sighed and went after them. The ship Anakin took them to was much bigger than Ahsoka's. They could all fit, much to Sky's pleasure. They all went in. Obi Wan and Anakin went to steer so it was just her and Ahsoka again.

Ahsoka broke the silence. "So, how'd you end up being taken by the Vice Riod?"

"I was helping a gungen. Jar-Jar Binks."

"Oh I know all about him. With how clumsy he is he needs all the help he can get."

Sky nodded and smiled. This couldn't be more true. There was a silence, then the ship bucked. Ahsoka and Sky let out a noise of surprise. They ran to Anakin and Obi Wan. "Master what's going on?"

"We're being attacked Snips." Anakin answered. "So you might want to go back there and buckle in."

The two ran back. They had some difficulty figuring out how to buckle Sky in. Luckily, they managed to get her in before Anakin tried anything fancy. When he did, Sky found out why they had to buckle in. He moved them fast with sharp turns and flips. Crazier yet he was actually laughing while doing it.

Then something hit them and the lights went out. Anakin came running into their part of the ship. "What happened?" Sky demanded.

"No idea." He told her. Then he went and looked at the wiring in the ship. "Oh, so that's what's wrong." He started back to Obi Wan.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked. He ignored her. "What's wrong!"

"All you need to know is we're making an emergency landing." Anakin replied. Then he went back to steering. Not that you could call it steering. It was now more like crashing without dying. They hit the ground with a thud.

Sky peered out the window. They seemed to be in some sort of forest.

Obi Wan sighed. He turned to Anakin. "Ah well. With you, I suppose this shouldn't be a surprise."

(Sky will probably go back to what extinct means at some point.)


	5. Live Trees

Live Trees

The Jedi and Sky walked through the forest. They needed a new piece to make their ship go. The Jedi were talking, it was something about finding people who could help them. "I think we should split up." Obi Wan said.

Sky looked up. She thought about being split. "Ow."

"Oh no. I mean, we should go in two groups." Obi Wan corrected.

"Well let's see. . ." Anakin made a face that suggested he was thinking. "Ahsoka and I will go together. And Sky, you can go with master Obi Wan. . ."

"Anakin, I'm not sure if that's the wisest way to do it." Obi Wan said.

"Why not?"

"Well . . . um. . ." Obi Wan didn't seem to have an answer.

Ahsoka started laughing suddenly. "You're afraid of Sky aren't you?"

"What? No." Obi Wan denied. The look on his face held a different answer though.

Sky tried hard not to laugh as well. "Why fear me? I'm only a _dragon." _She grinned to reveal her large pointed teeth.

Obi Wan took a step back and they all started laughing. "Alright Master Obi Wan. I'll go with Sky." Ahsoka said.

"Now that really _isn't_ a good way to split up." Anakin told her. "No offense, but you're still an apprentice and Sky . . . well she's not a Jedi at all."

"I can take care of myself!" Sky growled.

"Me too." Ahsoka stepped next to Sky.

"Look, I don't want you to get in more trouble than you have today." Anakin said. "_I'll _go with Sky."

Everyone, reluctantly, agreed to this. Sky and Anakin took off through the forest. After a while Sky saw something that resembled a building. "Look!" she pointed with her claw.

Anakin looked over. "Good eyes." He jumped over and log and took out his glow sword. He started cutting away branches in the way.

"What _is _that?" Sky asked, gesturing toward his glow sword.

"A light saber. It's a Jedi weapon."

Sky nodded slowly. "It's a . . . a . . . good weapon."

Anakin nodded. He cut through the last of the branches and they emerged into a clearing that looked a little like a court yard. Something was wrong though. All the building had plants growing on them. The pavement did too. There weren't _any _signs of activity. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin said.

"Me too." Sky agreed. "Let's leave."

Then they heard a scream. "Ahsoka!" they cried at the same time. The two of them ran back into the forest, following where the sound came from. Soon they came upon a place where all the branches were cut up. It was quite clear Obi Wan and Ahsoka had been here. But they weren't anymore.

The two of them stood in the place and looked around. There were no other disturbances in the trees. Logically, they hadn't gone any further. _But if that's the case why aren't they here?_

Just then they heard something behind them. They turned, the 'path' they had come down had disappeared. "No way. Trees can't grow back that fast." Anakin stated.

Sky shook her head, this made no sense. Then she felt something grab her. She growled and looked down. At first she didn't believe her eyes, a _root _had grabbed her. Then another one came out and grabbed another one of her feet. She clawed at both of them. "Anakin, the trees are alive!"

He just had time to register this before a root shot out at him. He used his light saber to get rid of it. More roots sprouted up and branches came down. They both fought, but they were losing. _We're going to be killed by trees, how embarrassing._

That was her last thought before being sucked into the ground. For a second she was being dragged through the dirt, then it opened up into a cave and she fell to the ground. Anakin fell shortly after. "Well, at least now we know where Obi Wan and Ahsoka went." He said.

"How do we leave?" Sky asked.

"No idea." Anakin got up. "Let's find out."

Sky walked after him. Of course, there was no light down here, but his light saber helped with that. They walked through the tunnel looking for their friends. Sky lifted her head, she could hear something up ahead. "Water."

Anakin was puzzled until he heard it too. "Right." They walked up to it. It was an underground river moving rather fast. "We might want to stay out of it."

Sky rolled her eyes. She'd been swimming since she hatched, this was a piece of cake. She jumped into the water. "Sky!" Anakin shouted. Sky snorted. She swam around in circles.

"Easy." She told him.

Then she made a mistake. She dove under water. While there something grabbed her. She struggled against it when another grabbed her. Sky fought, she felt one of them with a free talon. It felt like seaweed. She remembered how the trees had attacked them earlier. _What is it with this planet? All the plants want to kill you. _She struggled again them, then one grabbed her neck. _I hate this planet!_

She felt a hand grab her horns. Another one worked to free her. It was Anakin. Together, they got her out. The only problem was Anakin wasn't as strong of a swimmer as she was. He got swept away when they resurfaced. "Anakin!" she swam after him. "Take my horns."

He reached out, took her horns, and swung around so he was riding her. Sky swam to the edge and clambered out with great speed. "Can you go that fast on land?" Anakin asked. Sky nodded. She felt Anakin tip as her horns moved. "Great! Then I can just stay on you and we can look for Obi Wan and Ahsoka this way. It'll be much faster."

Sky didn't like the idea of him riding her any more than necessary. But she did want to find the others, and it would take forever on foot. "Lift feet." She told him. Anakin was clearly confused by that request, but he did it. He soon found out why. Sky was extremely low to the ground, keeping his feet there would mean dragging them. She dragon dashed them through the tunnels, looking and smelling for their friends.

She picked up their scent and turned down a path. "Wait!" Anakin cried. It was too late. The turn was slippery and down-hill. She slid down with Anakin. They were heading straight for a wall. Sky spun around a lifted her back legs up to hit the wall. It worked, they weren't squashed. They turned back around. Ahsoka and Obi Wan were there. They seemed rather shocked about what had just happened.

"Found them." Sky said.


	6. Traveling

Traveling

(Man, this story is time consuming. I don't usually make chapters over 900 words long. Also, I have no idea how to spell Coracuant.)

After everyone gave Sky the 'Are you crazy?' look Anakin spoke. "Well. Now we've found you. All we have to do is find a way out."

"One problem. Even if we get out we still need the part to our ship." Obi Wan reminded him.

"Buildings, in the clearing. There might be something there." Sky suggested.

"Oh yeah. Sky and I found an abandoned town here." Anakin explained.

"With plants trying to kill you right and left, I'm not surprised it's abandoned." Ahsoka said.

"Well their right. That would be the best place to look for ship parts." Obi Wan agreed.

"_If _we get out of here." Ahsoka brought up.

They were right back to where they'd started with the conversation. They were far too far underground to try digging up, they'd have to look for an exit in the tunnel. They also decided to stick together. No point having to go through all the trouble of looking for each-other again. Once that was decided they took off through the cave again.

The Jedi lit their light sabers. Sky wished, not for the first time, that she could breathe fire. "Watch out for the river." Anakin warned. "Sky and I almost drowned in it."

The roots on the ceiling curved a bit, none of them went for the Jedi and dragon though. The closest it came, was when one tapped Sky on the shoulder. Sky quickly clawed it away and growled. Obi Wan guessed what she was going to do next. "Sky no!" he cried. He was too late. Sky roared. The cave began shaking. "Oh great. Time to run."

The four of them started running, rocks and dirt came raining down on them. "An opening!" Anakin shouted.

They ran faster. A rock came toward Ahsoka, Anakin lifted his hand and the rock stopped coming. Sky hit it away with her tail and they kept going. They all jumped through the opening. It was no short jump, but the Jedi had their powers and Sky was naturally a good jumper.

Below them the rocks fell where they'd been moments before.

The four of them sat in relief for a while, than they looked around. They seemed to be inside one of the abandoned buildings. There were plants growing all over in here too, some of them were moving. "Don't roar at them again." Obi Wan ordered her.

_Well duh! _Sky thought. "I understand."

Anakin laughed. "You really don't know much English do you?"

Sky shook her head, a bit upset by his laughing. "Don't need to."

"Well hey, if you want to learn more, we could always take you to Coracuant. C3PO could probably teach you some more English."

"Anakin that goes completely out of the way of our mission." Obi Wan told him.

"And this doesn't?" he gestured at where they were. The vines on the wall moved again.

"Speaking of, can we try to get out now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Right. There must be something we can use to fix the ship. Let's look around." Anakin got back up. He went to the door but couldn't open it. It was covered with the killer plants. He took out his light saber and cut the door out of its hinges. Sky chuckled as it hit the ground and the four of them left the room.

They looked all over the buildings, attacking plants if they tried to kill them. It really was a creepy place. Then Anakin ran over, "I found it! I found what we need."

"Great." Obi Wan said.

"Let's leave." Sky added.

Ahsoka had been awfully quiet. Looking around they realized why, she wasn't there. She was standing in a nearby door way. Anakin walked over. "Ahsoka, I found what we need."

Ahsoka turned to him and smiled. "But I found something much better." She stepped aside, she had found a room full of space ships.

"Well, well. Not a bad find, but we already have a space ship." Anakin reminded her.

"I know that. But now one of us can take Sky wherever she wants to go without interrupting the mission."

Sky nodded vigorously. "Alright Sky, where do you want to go?" Anakin asked.

Sky thought for a second. She had originally wanted to go back to Naboo. But she was beginning to like being around these guys. And it might be nice to learn some more English for the future. "Coracuant."

"Then Coracuant it is." Anakin turned back to Obi Wan. "If it's alright master, I'd like to be the one to take her there."

Obi Wan sighed, it was clear he was getting tired of arguing. "Fine. Let's just get out of here."

Anakin nodded. Obi Wan and Ahsoka went back to the ship. Anakin led Sky to one of the ones Ahsoka had found. They got in and flew off to Coracuant.

"So," Anakin said after a pause, "if you're a dragon, can you fly?"

Sky shook her head. "I'm a good jumper."

Anakin laughed. "So I noticed. Normally, only a Jedi could have made a jump like that." Sky smiled with pride, revealing all her sharp teeth. "A little tip, don't do that at Coracuant. People might freak out a little."

Sky almost said 'what' again, but she was getting really tired of doing that. "I don't understand."

"Like how Obi Wan reacted." Anakin explained.

"Oh." She added something in Dragon.

"Now _I _don't understand." Anakin told her.

"Insult for scared people." She explained.

Anakin gave a small laugh again. "He wouldn't like to hear that."

"He's not here." Sky answered flatly.

Anakin looked back at her and smiled. It looked like he was about to say something else to her when something started flashing on the screen. "Oh. Looks like we'll be arriving in Coracuant soon."


	7. Extinct

Extinct

(The language they speak changes a lot in this chapter. So at some point I just start putting the one they're using in parentheses.)

Sky stared open mouthed at her first view of Coracuant. It was a planet made entirely out of buildings, and excessively huge buildings at that. Anakin landed on a floating platform meant specifically for ships. "Come on. I'll take you to 3PO."

Sky followed him silently. They got another thing that looked like a ship, but longer and for more people. Then he took her into one of the big buildings and into a tiny room. The room started going up! Anakin looked at her shocked face and laughed. "I guess you've never heard of an elevator."

Sky growled. "No." it was clear she was getting annoyed.

Anakin could tell. "Sorry. I've just never met someone who knows so little about technology. If you like, I could teach you more about it later. I'm great at building stuff."

Sky sighed and gave a small smile. "Alright. Maybe."

The elevator doors opened and they were much higher. "Let's go." Anakin led them off again.

He came to a door and nocked. A female human opened it. She seemed surprised and pleased to see him. "Ani?"

"Hello Padme." He replied. He was clearly pleased too.

Sky moved in a little closer to see better. That's when Padme saw her. "Oh. Who's this?" Padme seemed a little embarrassed Sky was here. _I wonder why. _Sky thought.

"This is Sky the dragon. She's from Naboo too. Sky this is Padme Amidala, Senator of Naboo." Anakin introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sky." Padme said.

Sky wondered what pleasure meant. "Hello." She muttered uncomfortably.

"Sky doesn't know much English, so she's here to see 3PO." Anakin explained.

"Right. Well, come one in." Padme stepped aside and they entered. She still seemed a bit troubled about Sky. "3PO!" a gold metal thing that looked a little like a battle droid walked in. "Could you help this dragon? She'd like to learn more English."

"Certainly." It looked like he was going to say more but then Padme and Anakin left. Sky wondered vaguely where they were going.

She walked up to 3PO. "Hello."

"Hello there. I am C3PO, human cyborg relations." He introduced himself. (English.)

"What?" Sky asked. He had completely lost her. (English.)

(Dragon.) "Oh, I'm sorry. If you are here to learn English of course you don't know what I said. I am C3PO, human cyborg relations." He explained.

It was such a relief to hear her language again. (Dragon.) "Funny, I'm not a human or a cyborg."

For a while they spoke like this in Dragon. Then they did some alternating between Dragon and English and Sky would ask about words she didn't know, and 3PO would tell her what they meant.

Then Sky remembered something the Jedi had said earlier. (English.) "3PO, what does 'extinct' mean?"

(Dragon.) "Extinct. All died out. Really. . ."

He said more, but Sky didn't hear. _Extinct? They thought dragons were extinct!_(English.)"Miss Sky?" 3PO tried to get her attention.

"Dragons aren't extinct."(English.) She muttered mostly to herself.

"I never said they were Miss Sky. . ."

"I know what you said!" she shouted angrily. "I don't care. The Jedi said dragons are extinct. We're not!" 3PO tried to say something else. "Leave me alone!" she stormed out of the room. There was a balcony nearby she went to instead. She let out several long huffs of breathe. If she could breathe fire, smoke would be coming out by now.

Padme opened the door a little. "Sky?"

"Go away." Sky growled. She was still upset, and when dragons are upset it's best to let them be that way for a while.

But of course, Padme didn't know that. "Sky I'm sorry if. . ."

"I SAID GO AWAY!" she clawed at Padme. Luckily, Padme had left so all she got was the door. Sky went back to the ledge.

Later, when it was evening, she came back in. "Padme?" she called nervously.

Padme entered the room. "Over here." She looked and sounded as nervous as Sky felt.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Padme shrugged. "You were mad. I'd be too." it was obvious, at least to Sky, that Padme was still bothered by it.

"But you wouldn't have destroyed the door." She said, still feeling guilty.

She shrugged again; she seemed a bit surprised Sky wasn't dropping the subject. "I can have it fixed."

_That's not the point! _Sky still felt guilty and it must have showed. Padme walked over and dropped so they were at eye level. "Look, I forgive you. So you don't have to worry about it anymore."

Sky nodded. She tried to think of something else to say. "Where's Anakin?"

"Oh, he had to go. Something about a mission he's really late for." Padme replied.

Sky chuckled._ What a story that is. _"So . . . now what?"

Padme stopped and thought. "You can spend the night here. You can stay for a while if you like actually. And when you're ready to go, I'm sure someone can take you back to Naboo."

"Thank you." She almost smiled, but luckily remembered Anakin's advice at the last minute and didn't show her teeth. Then she went to a couch, jumped up and curled into a ball on it.

She was about to fall asleep when her stomach growled. "Padme!" she called again.

"Yes?"

"What's a good place to find food around here?"

"You can try Dex's Diner in the morning."

_What the heck is a diner? Ah well, I'll ask 3PO in the morning. _Then she put her head back down and went to sleep.

(Hmm. . . Yeah, can't think of a way to make this longer. By my standards it's still a good sized chapter.)


	8. Younglings

Younglings

(I might add something to the beginning of this chapter about what happened to Ahsoka since she's gone for the rest of the story.)

Sky lapped the drink in her cup up with her long forked tongue. She was at Dex's Diner. It wasn't her first trip here. She'd been on Coracuant for a while now. She emptied the cup and jumped off her stool. She went back outside. Sky could take one of those ships back to Padme's home but with her jumping abilities she wasn't going to. She jumped across the sky and grabbed onto one of the buildings. She took off running down it.

Then she slipped into one of the windows and came to the most sudden stop she could make. Master Yoda was standing there. For a powerful Jedi, he was looking rather surprised to see Sky come smashing through the window. Sky was equally surprised to see him. She had only seen him once so far while exploring the Jedi Temple. Yoda broke the silence. "Ah. Sky."

Sky bobbed her head, which was about as close to bowing as she could get. "Hello Master Yoda."

"Come. A task for you I have." He walked off. He was extremely slow and Sky had no trouble keeping up with him.

"But Master Yoda, I don't work for the Jedi. I don't work for anyone." She objected.

"Ah, but help you we do. So help us you will."

Sky sighed. She couldn't argue with that so she followed him. He led her to a room in the Jedi temple. There were a bunch of small creatures here. Not all of them were human, but as usual none of them looked remotely like her. "Watch the younglings you will." He told her.

For a second Sky froze in shock, he couldn't be serious. "What? But . . . why?"

"Have to go I must. Need someone to watch the younglings we do."

"Why me?" Sky persisted.

"At war we are. Too busy, everyone else is." Then he went hobbling off.

Sky let out a long sigh. Then she went in, sat at the edge of the room, and watched the younglings. A pair, a boy and a girl, were fighting with their sabers. They had blast shields over their faces which Sky thought was kind of weird. How could they see what they were doing? Really, it didn't look like a fair fight anyway. The boy was clearly winning. He swung his saber, knocking hers out of her hand then kept swinging. It hit her and she fell back. The girl made an 'oph' noise as she hit the ground and rubbed at where he'd hit her.

"Hey! Careful." Sky called to the boy.

"It's not my fault." He objected. "I try to be careful, she's just not a good Jedi."

Sky got up and came over to him. "I'm not a Jedi. You going to hurt me?"

He shook his head in fear. "N-no. Of course not."

Sky nodded and let her gaze soften. Then she turned to the girl. "You alright?"

She nodded. "These light sabers are for training, they just numb."

Sky nodded. Before she wouldn't have known what numb meant, but 3PO was a great help with that. It turned out, given the chance, Sky was great with languages. She was quickly learning English and he had taught her a few words in some other ones. Of course, she still had that annoying growl she couldn't keep out of her voice. _Can't do much about that though. _"What's your name?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Rose." The girl replied.

After seeing for certain Rose was alright, she went back to the wall. This was an easy task really. It was later in the evening when she heard a familiar voice call her name in disbelieve. "Sky?"

Sky grinned. "Hello Anakin." She said. She hadn't seen him in a while. Something seemed different. Sky wasn't the greatest at reading faces, but he seemed more . . . troubled, then usual.

"Hi Sky." Yes, something was definitely different about him. "What are you doing here?"

"Yoda's idea it was." Sky said. She was trying to impersonate Yoda, but with the growl in her voice it sounded absurd. Anakin looked a bit like he was going to laugh. _Good. _She continued to impersonate Yoda. "Have a monster guard younglings. A wise plan it is yes?"

Anakin laughed at that one. "Yes Skoda, very wise indeed." He joked. Then he became serious again. "You'll do fine Sky. Seems like you already have." Sky nodded.

She stayed with the younglings, got them dinner, and made sure they got to sleep. _This really is easy. _She thought. Since no Jedi showed up between then and the morning, she stayed with them.

"Is it true Master Skywalker rode on you?" one asked after breakfast.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Cool."

"Can we ride you?" another asked.

Sky hesitated for a long time before answering that. She didn't like it when someone was on her. But seeing the younglings all grouped around her like that with such hopeful faces, she nodded. "But I can only take one at a time."

So one at a time she raced the younglings through the halls. She picked up some of their names too. She was really starting to like them, and they were starting to like her. _And so long as no one else is here to, I'll keep watching them._


	9. Order 66

Order 66

The younglings were about to go to bed when it happened. A clone burst through the door and shot at them. Luckily the younglings dove to the side so none were hurt. Sky lunged out and bit into the clone so deep it killed him.

"What's going on?" a youngling asked.

"Yeah. They're supposed to be on _our _side." Another added.

Sky didn't have an answer to that. She went out and peered down the long winding paths of the Jedi temple. There were more clones lower down fighting the experienced Jedi. She backed up so she was back in the room. "I don't know." She replied. "But there are more where that one came from and this _isn't _a great place to hide."

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked. She looked at Sky with her big blue eyes. They really were unnaturally large for a human.

Sky debated with herself for a while. The front entrance was so full of fighting there was no way they would get out. However the fighting hadn't gotten much closer. They could still find a place to hide. "Follow me." She told them. "I'll keep you safe."

She went outside. The younglings followed. They went up to the room for the Jedi council. No one was in here and hopefully no one would be for a while. "Hide." She said. The younglings scampered off behind the chairs. Sky hid next to the door. If anyone tried to hurt them, she'd be ready. Sure enough someone did try to hurt them. Several someones actually. More clones had entered. Sky jumped on them, clawing and biting them until they died. They shot at her and the bullets bounced off. _If one of those hits the younglings they could die. _She rammed a clone over with her horns and he fell outside the room. She took the fighting out there and closed the door with her tail. _There. Now they'll be safe, at least for now. _

She kept fighting the clones. Some actual damage was being done to her now. She managed to get rid of the ones fighting her. Then she stopped and panted, trying to catch her breath. She'd never fought so hard before. Then a small metal thing hit the floor near her and started beeping. She had just enough time to figure out what it was and say "Oh no." Then the floor blew up and she was flung aside.

Sky woke up with a groan. The wounds on her were feeling worse than they had earlier. There was one in particular, close to her eye, that was swelling. She tried to get up and quickly realized that wasn't going to work. Rubble was all around her, practically burying her.

_I don't have the time or the energy for this. _She thought. She took a deep breath and hit her horns against the rubble with all her might. It cracked and fell down. She had a feeling some of it had fallen on her, but she barely noticed.

Sky looked around. It was early morning and light was coming into the temple. It didn't reveal a pleasant sight. There were bodies strewn about. Some of them were storm troopers, but a lot of them seemed to be Jedi. _I've got a bad feeling about this. _She looked around. There was no one in sight. "Hello? Hey! ANYBODY!" There was no answer to any of those so she started calling out names. "Anakin! Obi Wan! Padme! Younglings!" still no answer.

Sky forced her-self to calm down and think. She'd left the younglings in the council room. They might still be there. She ran up the stairs, or what was left of them. When she got to the top she saw some rather small bodies clumped together. Her eyes widened and she ran toward them, already knowing what she'd find. Sure enough, when she got there it was clear they were all dead. Sky walked through them and jumped back in shock. There had been to huge blue eyes staring at her. She crept over. It was Rose. Sky put her head on Rose. She remembered what she'd said that night. _I promised to keep them safe, but I couldn't. They died._ _Everyone died. That means Anakin and Obi Wan did too. And who knows what happened to Padme._

Dragons don't cry, it's not good for them so they really have to be miserable to do so. But Sky got about as close as she could to doing so. In the end, she lifted her head up to the ceiling and let out and ear splitting roar. Not that it mattered how loud it was, no one heard.

Then she turned around and walked back toward the way out. _There's nothing left for me here. My friends are dead and I don't even understand what happened. _There were clones at the entrance. That was no problem for Sky though. She climbed above them and left without them even noticing she was there. Shortly after, Obi Wan and Yoda arrived.


	10. One Year Later

One Year Later

A lone storm trooper walked the road. Sky grinned from her alley. This was what she'd been hoping for. She lunged out at him and broke his neck. Then she dragged him into the alley and started eating him.

She had tried to leave Corucaunt before. Unfortunately, with all her friends dead and without money that would be no easy feat. She finished eating, dumped what was left of him into the drain and started back, deeper into the alley. This was more the deserted part of Corucaunt and useful for staying unnoticed. She went to a boarded up hole in the wall and shoved the boards aside. The path was narrow but it eventually widened out into her new home. It wasn't as nice as when she'd lived with Padme, but it was alright, and certainly better than her cave on Naboo.

She went in and looked at things she'd collected. It was something dragons had a tendency to do. Sky rearranged some of her things and went to sleep. She woke up the next morning. _Well, time for breakfast. _

She went back out to look for storm troopers. There were none in sight. This was pretty normal. She went toward the busier part of Corucaunt. A little closer she managed to find one. She lunged out, then banged against something big a metal. She shook her head and looked around. She was in a cage. Sky's eyes widened in disbelief. She was always so careful, making sure no one saw her, hiding what was left of the bodies, even hunting in different spots each day. But it was for nothing. Strom troopers were the only convenient thing to eat without being seen and someone had noticed the pattern.

"I've got the killer." The storm trooper was saying. He was holding something up to his mouth. "It's a dragon. I'll need some help taking it back."

Sky opened her mouth to say back where, then stopped herself. Dragons weren't exactly common which made it easy for her to become famous. If she talked they could find out she was Sky. She knew that wouldn't be good.

More storm troopers arrived and together they carried her away. She tried to fight, but with the bars they could easily dodge. So eventually she just lay down and saved her strength. They went into one of the buildings, she thought it used to be the senate building, but couldn't be sure. It had changed. They marched her into an elevator across a hall and into the room. "We've found the one killing troops sir." They opened the cage and tipped Sky onto the floor.

She looked up to see who they were talking to. It was a chair. Well, actually no. It was a person in a chair. He spun around. "Good. At last we have Sky. You may leave us." The storm troopers left.

Sky knew who this was, this was, or rather used to be, the supreme chancellor. She recognized his voice too. He was who had talked to her when she'd been taken by the Vice Riod. And most importantly he was the emperor. "You! You're the one who turned the clones!" then she stopped using English and began to insult him in every way she could think of in Dragon.

"Silence!" he hissed. Sky shut her mouth but continued glaring at him. "You have been an unpleasant thorn dragon. Killing off all my warriors."

"They deserve it and so do you. You killed all my friends." She growled back at him.

The emperor gave a sigh. "I see you are as stubborn as always. Sadly you are mistaken. I did not kill _all _your friends. My apprentice, Darth Vader, was once Anakin Skywalker."

Sky was in shock again. "Y-you're lieing."

The emperor sighed. "Still stubborn. I offered you a chance to join us once. And I was going to give you a chance again, now that we have more to offer. But that isn't what you want is it?"

Sky shook her head, still glaring. It happened so fast Sky didn't have time to react. The emperor stretched out his hands and lighting came out. It hit Sky and she fell over. This was nothing like fighting someone with a gun. This hurt far more. So much. She roared out in pain so loudly the room practically shook.

The emperor set his hands down. "You will pay for your defiance."

Sky knew she didn't have much time before he started torturing her again. And he probably wouldn't stop a second time. She forced herself to jump back up, and straight at the emperor. She landed on him and dug her claws in. This had at first, taken the emperor by surprise, but it didn't last. He whipped out his light saber. Sky instantly realized the danger of that. _Oh no not good. _She thought. She jumped away but wasn't quiet fast enough. The light saber cut through one of her feet. She let out a roar of pain again and looked down. Her leg was gone! Nothing there at all.

The emperor seemed pleased by this. He reached out his hands again, though Sky noticed with pleasure he had a harder time than before because of the wounds she'd given him. This time she was prepared. She jumped out of the way. The only problem was, with a leg missing, she jumped sideways and smashed into a wall. The emperor shot lighting again. Sky dodged again. Now she was behind him. And conveniently next to a window. She jumped out the window.

Of course, from this high she'd never live if she went all the way down, but she had no intention of doing that. She groped with her three remaining feet and attached herself to the wall. She clambered into one of the windows. Some more people who weren't storm troopers but worked for the empire came by. She scuttled up onto the ceiling so they wouldn't see her.

They were talking. She wasn't paying much attention but she focused in when they said something about a ship. _I need to get off this planet. If they're going to a ship maybe I can tag along. _So she followed them along on the ceiling.

Sky soon saw the ship they were talking about. It was probably the biggest ship she'd ever seen. She followed them on. Soon she heard storm troopers. There was a door nearby. She slipped in and looked around. It was a closet of some sorts. _This'll do. _She stayed in the closet and soon felt the ship take off. _I'm on my way. _On her way where, she didn't know.


	11. Flame Breath

Flame Breath

Sky sat in the closet feeling very uncomfortable. Where her foot used to be was really hurting, the closet was small and hard to see in, and now she really had to sneeze. She couldn't though. That would give her away.

This situation only got worse when she heard two people stop outside the closet and start talking. She tried to ignore her discomfort and hear what they were saying. It was something about bringing parts to work on the Death Star. _So what's a Death Star? _She wondered.

Then they changed the subject. They needed something from the closet! Sky got into her attack crouch. They opened the door and saw her. She couldn't hold off the sneeze anymore though. She sneezed, and black smoke came pouring out of her mouth. It took all of them, both the imperials and Sky, by surprise. On the plus side is also made seeing and breathing harder. For Sky, who had a great sense of smell and had could have fire in her stomach without having breathing problems, this was an advantage. She attacked and killed them both.

However, before she could return to the closet someone came around the corner and saw her. Rather than fight, which she would have preferred, he ran. _Oh no you don't. _she thought angrily. She dragon dashed after him. That was a mistake. When she came around the corner she saw an army of storm troopers waiting for her. She let out a roar of surprise. Quickly Sky shot smoke out of her mouth again, clouding their vision. A few of them had managed to shoot at her before she could do that, but it just bounced off her scales like always.

Sky dashed off through the halls again. She looked wildly around for a new place to hide. _How could that have been the only closet? This ship is huge!_

Sky was beginning to panic now. This was like when she'd tried to escape the trade federation, except this time there was no Ahsoka to help her. _There's no one at all who will help me now._

Then she came to an empty room with a huge sphere in it. Upon smelling it she could tell no one used it very often. So she slipped in and closed it behind her. It was very odd in here. She could breathe easier here for one, without the need to sneeze. _Well, wherever it is, I'll be safe. At least for now._

Later on, Sky wasn't sure how much later, she heard the sphere opening. She turned around in dread. Standing there was a man in a black suit who sounded like he was breathing through a snorkel. "Anakin. Er . . . Darth Vader." Sky said in total surprise.

"So, Obi Wan told you." He responded.

For a second Sky felt deep in shock because that meant the emperor had been telling the truth. Then it changed to confusion. "Obi Wan? Obi Wan is dead!"

"No, he is very alive. And I have a feeling you know where he is."

"I _told _you, he's-I thought, he was dead. I don't have a clue where he is." She stared Vader up and down. He didn't look, sound, or smell anything like Anakin. Yet he was. He and the emperor had said so. Unless this was a very crazy conspiracy it was true.

"Sky, this is a very important matter. You must tell me where he is."

"I'm going to say this slow because you don't seem to be catching on. _I don't know where he is._"

Vader paced back and forth a bit. Without being able to see his face or hear anything but snorkel sounds, it was impossible to figure out what he was thinking. "You've been killing the storm troopers. You still side with the Jedi."

"How could I not? One of them saved me." Then her voice got lower. "How could you not?"

"That doesn't matter." He stopped pacing and turned to 'face' Sky. "What matters is you are now an enemy." He lifted his hand.

Sky felt a strange sensation on her throat. She couldn't breathe. _He's going to kill me! I don't care if he was Anakin or not. He's not anymore and I'm not letting him kill me. _With what breath Sky had left she shot out more smoke. It went to his mask and he had to stop and cough.

Sky took the opportunity to run out of there as fast as possible. She didn't get very far before she came across the army of storm troopers again. Now she was getting angry. _Can't I go anywhere! I need a brake already! _She breathed smoked out of mouth in anger. But this time smoke wasn't the only thing, fire came out too. It set the storm troopers on fire. Soon the army was burned.

_Not many people on the ship now. _She thought with pleasure. Then she remembered. They were bringing parts to something called a Death Star. _Maybe I can make sure they don't make the delivery. _She set off through the halls looking around. Soon she found a room full of supplies. She set them on fire. _There, now to get out of here._

She kept wandering around. She was sure there were people still on this ship aside from Vader, but none were near so she could go about as she pleased. She soon found a place full of mini ships. She thought she knew what they were TIE fighters. _Right, well small ships are better than nothing. _She hoped in.

Then she realized she'd never flown a ship before. _Well, let's try this. _Sky flipped a switch. There was a shot and a hole appeared in the wall. _Well, that's not it. _She flipped another lever. This time the targeting computer appeared in front of her head. She turned it off and pressed a button. The chair moved forward. She tried again. This time nothing happened at all. She sighed. Then she noticed a button closer the bottom that was bigger than the rest. She pressed it. This time is started up and went into the air. She grabbed at what was obviously the steering stick and steered out.

(First Sky eats storm troopers, then burns them. She can be a little disturbing. But hey she _is _a dragon.)


	12. Pod Racer

Pod Racer

Sky flew through outer space in her TIE. She wasn't really sure where she was going, but anyplace was better than the imperial ship or Corocuant.

A red flashing light appeared on her ship. "What the-" the ship was starting to sink. There was no doubt what the light meant. She looked around. There was a planet nearby. "That'll have to do." She went down to it.

She parked her TIE in the middle of nowhere. There was a town of some sort nearby but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Sky jumped out and looked around. She seemed to be in a large desert.

Then a staff came down nearly hitting her. She looked up and growled. She was looking at a brown hooded figure making strange noises. He struck his staff at her again. She launched herself forward and clawed him. He fell over dead. She dragged his body into the TIE. He would make a good meal, but she wasn't hungry yet.

She wandered off towards the town. She only hoped there weren't anymore of those creatures there.

Sky didn't have to worry. There were plenty of strange creatures here, but no more like the one she'd killed. She wandered through the streets. Then she noticed men white suits. _Great, there are storm troopers here too. _She slipped into one of the side streets to avoid being seen. After turning a corner she seemed to be at the back of some houses.

Her foot hit something. "Ow!" she looked down at what she'd hit. It looked like a chunk of orange metal. Sky tried to take it out of the ground. It wouldn't budge. _Must be bigger than I thought. _She dug at the sand around it to get it out. She soon found it this thing was much bigger than she expected. It took a good deal of time to dig it out. She stepped back and looked and what she'd uncovered. It was an engine. A big orange engine. _Weird. _Then she sniffed around. There was more metal. _Well, it's not like I have anything else to do. _She dug up the rest of the parts, feeling extremely grateful her missing leg was in back.

Once she was done she stepped back and looked again. There were two orange engines and a blue cockpit looking thing. Attached to the cockpit were two cords. And there was a hole on each engine. _Hmm. I bet they go together. _She dragged the cords over and plugged them in. The engines made faint reveing noises. The 'ship' did look a little worse for wear, but it would move.

Sky walked over and jumped in the cockpit. She used the handles to launch forward and let out a roar. It was a lot faster than she'd expected it to be. Just as fast as it had started, it stopped. Sky shot right out of the cockpit the change was so great. She tried to land on her feet, but with one missing she failed. She grumbled to herself and gout up. This thing would need some new fuel if it was going to run. _Well, I can probably drag it back to the town and get some. _Then a new thought struck her. She realized she didn't have a clue why she was doing this. She stopped and thought about it. _I don't have anything better to do. And I can move faster if I have this. _

So Sky dragged the ship back into town and started refueling it. "Hey, I hope you're planning on paying for that." Someone said.

Sky turned toward it. The creature would be easy to kill, but she had been doing that a lot lately and wasn't in the mood to do so again. She sighed. "I don't have any money, maybe I can repay you another way?"

"I don't think so. You'll have to give me that pod." He replied.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Sky was thinking _Oh, so that's what it's called. _The rest of her mind was calculating. It would be simple to just give him the pod, but she had spent a lot of time fixing it. "No."

"Oh we'll see about that." He reached into his belt, probably to get a gun.

Sky hit him into the wall with her tail. She went over to make sure he was still alive, he was. _Good. _She walked back to the pod, it was now full of fuel. She hoped in and took off.

Racing around in the pod became an interesting activity for Sky. She quickly explored all there was to see in the town, so went out into the desert. There were transports out there with little creatures who had yellow glowing eyes steering them. There was also a camp full of creatures like the one she'd killed, which she found out were called sand people. And there had been a small building in the middle of nowhere with a toddler watching in amazement as she road by. She had even found a skeleton, which she had investigated to make sure it wasn't a dragon. Yes, there were plenty of strange things on this planet.

Sky had to admit she was enjoying this. There were plenty of 'things' to eat here, racing around on the pod was fun, and no one cared where you came from here. Which was good, she didn't want people prying.

Thing were like that for a while. Until the pod broke down in the middle of the desert.

(That was sort of a random chapter.)


	13. Obi Wan

Obi Wan

"Stupid pod." Sky kicked it. "Stupid, stupid pod!" she kicked the broken pod some more and said the dragon equivalent to stupid pod. Nothing happened. Sky let out a long sigh. This wasn't going to help. She had to find some people.

She jumped up as high as she could go. From this high up she could see buildings in the distance. Of course, she still couldn't fly, so she went right back down. Sky sighed again, then started off in the direction of the buildings. Soon she could see them again. The only problem was that she was on top of a cliff and the buildings were below it. Sky had a feeling she couldn't jump down and land safely from this high. So she started climbing down. She quickly lost her balance and started falling. She grabbed a ledge with her teeth.

She stuck her claws back into the wall so as not to hurt her teeth. _What happened? I'm a great climber. _She swished her tail back and forth. As it went past where her foot used to be, but wasn't anymore, she realized the problem. Sky hadn't climbed since she'd had four feet. She had to do it differently now. So, going much slower, she went the rest of the way down.

Then she went into the town. She'd never been to this one. Of course, she'd flown by in the pod, but she avoided going to different towns, and with good reason. Storm troopers all came up to her when she entered. "What is that?" One asked.

"I think it's a dragon." Another said.

"Don't be silly. Dragons don't exist."

Sky raised an eyebrow. _I go from being extinct to being imaginary? This is ridiculous. _"Well never mind that. What should we do with it?"

"I think we can ride it. Get a saddle."

Sky's eyes grew wide. _I don't like it when people ride me. Especially when they're storm troopers! _Sky dashed off. The storm troopers ran after her. She was tempted to turn around and fry them all, but that would both show she was a dragon and attract a lot more attention than she'd already managed to get.

One shot a bullet at her. As usual she wasn't afraid. But this time it knocked off her scales, she felt blood. Luckily it had hit her tail and wasn't a serious wound. But she was still upset with herself. _You haven't been eating enough metal. And you nearly feel down a cliff. Seriously Sky, get back on your toes. _

She ran down narrow streets, turning as much as possible without going in circles, and climbing over buildings. Naturally, she lost the storm troopers. But she couldn't stop before hitting someone. They both said something like 'so sorry, no my fault,' at the same time. Then Sky recognized the voice. "Obi Wan?" she looked up.

It was Obi Wan! His eyes grew wide. "Sky?" he asked in the same disbelief.

Sky grinned. "It is you! But, I thought you were dead."

Obi Wan looked around. "I think we best discuss this somewhere else. Why don't you come back to my house with me?"

Sky nodded eagerly. "Have any metal I can eat?" she asked.

Obi Wan looked at her, looking totally baffled. "Uh . . . no." then he looked down at her feet. "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh, long story, I'll tell you later."

Obi Wan took Sky back to his home. "So," she said when they got in, "how'd you survive the Jedi killings?"

Obi Wan sighed and sat down. "I got shot off my lizard,"

"You were riding a lizard?"

"I'll tell you about it later. But anyway, I only fell in the water. So I didn't die. What about you? Weren't you in the Jedi temple when it happened?"

Sky nodded, remembering sadly the younglings. "I fought some of the troopers. Then they used this bomb and I got buried in rubble, so I lived." Obi Wan nodded slowly. Sky was dying to get away from this awkward silence. "Did you know Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker?"

Obi Wan gave her a look that suggested this was very ironic. "Yes. He was trying to save Padme."

"Padme was in trouble?" Sky asked. Then she realized what she'd just said. "Oh. I suppose she must have been. Because she died." She looked down feeling sad again.

Obi Wan nodded. "She died in childbirth you know. Her son is here."

Sky's head shot up. "Padme had a son? Here?" she looked around.

Obi Wan gave a small laugh. "Not right here. He lives out in the middle of nowhere with his Aunt and Uncle. I can show you him sometime. But not today." Sky sighed. She wanted to see him today, but it was getting late, so she could see the wisdom of waiting. "You know, I'm not afraid of you anymore."

The comment was so random Sky found herself laughing. "Maybe you should be." She teased. Then to demonstrate she shot fire out of her mouth into a pit in Obi Wan's house. Now there was a fire going in it. In all honesty, that wasn't very comfortable, it was already hot here.

Obi Wan got up and backed away from the fire. He didn't seem scared of Sky though, which was good, she had just meant for it to be a joke. "You can breathe fire now?"

Sky nodded. "Pretty cool huh?"

"To be honest no." Obi Wan answered. Sky chuckled. "So, what happened to your leg?"

"Well, I got abducted and taken to the emperor. Then I fought him, but he hacked off my foot."

"You fought the emperor and lived? That's impressive. Still it would've been nice if you could've killed him."

"Ha! No way. That would've been impossible."

"Yes I suppose it would've been." Obi Wan got a very far off look. Then he brought his focus back to her. "But anyway, we can get you a replacement for that foot later."

"Like the metal kind?"

"Yes. If that's alright with you."

Sky thought about it. _I suppose a metal foot is better than none. _She nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Obi Wan sighed looking tired. "Let's get some sleep. I think there's someplace in here you'll be comfortable."

Sky got up and jumped on a pillow in the room. "I'll be comfortable right here." She curled up and fell asleep. Obi Wan left.

(Does the Star War's galaxy have fireplaces? If so that's what Sky lit on fire.)


	14. Luke

Luke

(Yes, I know it's been a million years since I made a chapter of this. Sorry, but this is going to take the longest to make out of all my stories. Then again, it'll also be one of the only ones without a sequel.)

Sky sighed impatiently. She felt pain shoot through where her leg used to be. She roared at the droids. Obi Wan had brought her here so she could have a new foot made, but it was both a boring and painful experience. That was not a good combination.

"You are done miss." One of the droids finally said.

"Good." Sky growled. She jumped off the table and walked awkwardly to Obi Wan. The metal leg was stronger than she's thought.

"Will that work for you?" Obi Wan asked.

Sky lifted her metal foot and moved it around a little. "It'll take a while to get used to. But I'll live." She told him.

"Good." He and Sky went out to his speeder. "You know, we can go visit Luke now if you like."

"Who?"

"Padme's son."

_Oh, so that's what his name is. _She thought. "Okay." She jumped onto the speeder. Obi Wan gave a small sigh and got in as well. He drove them back out into the desert. He pulled up a little ways away from a house in the middle of nowhere. Sky's jaw dropped. She'd seen this place before, when driving her pod. And she'd seen a little kid. _That was Luke! _

"Alright, go ahead." Obi Wan said.

Sky looked up at him in confusion. "You're not coming."

"His uncle and aunt aren't exactly thrilled when I show up."

Sky wasn't sure why they'd be unhappy, but she decided not to ask. She jumped out of the ship and went over. She saw the little boy. She could tell from the face he was making he recognized her from the pod, which was impressive. She smiled, making sure not to show her teeth. He still took a step back in fear though.

Sky sat down, feeling a little frustrated. It was hardly her fault her appearance was frightening. Luke started laughing at the face she was making. She made a sound a lot like a purr. So this wasn't impossible. She made another face, and he laughed some more. "Punny. Punny lizard."

_Lizard?! _Sky stiffened. But then she forced herself to relax. Luke was like, two; she couldn't get upset at him.

Then the door opened and a woman came out. She took one look at Sky and shrieked. "Monster!"

Sky growled. _I'm not a monster. I'm a dragon. _The woman backed up when she growled. Luke did the same. Sky felt like hitting herself with the door for being so foolish. If they were scared of her, growling would not lessen that feeling.

Sky took a deep breath. "I'm not a monster." She said, trying to sound and look the least frightening as possible. "I'm a dragon."

A man appeared behind the woman. "From what I've heard there's not much difference." He said.

Okay, now that really angered Sky. She was no monster, she was just different. "I don't think the galaxy has many experts on dragons." She responded, trying not to sound as furious as she was.

"No, as a matter of fact they have none. But everyone who knows anything about dragons all say the same story. And they say dragons are evil monsters."

_Don't attack Sky. Don't attack. _"If I was evil, wouldn't I have killed you and the kid by now?"

The man opened his mouth but couldn't seem to come up with an argument. He sighed. "Alright, you're clearly not evil."

Sky smiled, making sure not to show her teeth. "Thank you. I'm glad we got that out of the way."

There was an awkward silence. Then Luke broke it. "Dagon!" he said brightly.

_Wow, he must have picked up more on that conversation than I thought. _Sky tickled him with the feather like things on her tail tip. He giggled.

The man and woman looked at each other. "Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Sky."

"I'm Beru. This is Owen."

"And we should really get Luke back inside." Owen said. He might have admitted she wasn't evil, but he clearly didn't like her.

Sky rolled her eyes. She picked up Luke and hopped onto her hind legs. She was as tall as them when she did that. "Here." She gave them Luke then went back down to all fours and walked off.

Obi Wan was waiting for her. "So, did you enjoy your visit?" he asked.

Sky shrugged. "I guess. But I didn't like Owen."

Obi Wan smiled. "Let me guess, he gave you a hard time for being a dragon." Sky nodded. "He's probably just overly worried for Luke."

Sky sighed. She didn't want to have excuses. "Let's go home." She jumped onto his speeder and they took off back toward his home. "So, who are Owen and Beru."

"Luke's uncle and aunt."

_He has my pity. _Sky thought. Then again, with his dad being Darth Vader, it wasn't too bad. Then an unpleasant thought drifted into her head. _But you never knew your parents. You don't even know who they are. They could've been the worst creatures in the galaxy. Monsters, like Owen said. _She shook her head, trying desperately to get the thought out.

The speeder bumped. Sky jerked back. She dug her claws into the metal so as not to fall off. She heard her metal foot as it moved. She had to stop worrying. Today had been a _good_ day really. She had all her legs again, and she'd met Luke.

(On the off chance that anyone's wondering, Sky was going to argue with Obi Wan in this chapter about Luke not knowing Darth Vader is his father. But considering Luke is two, the issue didn't really present itself.)


	15. Jabba the Hutt

Jabba the Hutt

Sky wandered through the desert looking for metal. She had heard there was some sort of civilization near here. As if thinking about it made it appear, she hit a building. "Oph!" Sky looked up. This was some huge circular building. A circle in the wall disappeared and something that looked a little like an eye poked out. It said something in a strange language.

Sky had learned a few languages aside from English with 3PO, but this one was definitely not one she'd heard. "What?" she said automatically.

The eye thing zapped back inside and the circle covered it up. _Okay, I've seen some weird things, but that's the weirdest. _

Sky walked around the building. She grinned when she realized there was some seemingly useless metal in the back. She ate some of it. She wasn't going to slip with her scales again.

Then she went back to Obi Wan's home.

Later that day she had to go back out. It was time to get some actual food. She was hunting when someone grabbed her from behind. She could tell from their scent, they weren't someone she knew. So she hit them with her tail. She turned around to face her opponent when something was thrown over head. She felt something go around her neck too.

Her captors guided her across the desert. _Well, at least they didn't knock me unconscious. It's really annoying how many times that's happened to me. _It was useful being awake. She couldn't see, but she could smell. They were taking her to the building she'd been to earlier that day. This time, as she could figure out from the sound, the wall opened up so they could go. _Oh, so it's really a door. _The temperature dropped a good deal in here.

They took whatever had been on her head off. She was standing in front of a white creature with red eyes and a horn that curved down and around his neck. "Why am I here?" she growled.

He must have understood her because he answered. It wasn't English, but it was something 3PO had taught her. She didn't understand the exact words, but she got the general meaning. Apparently that seemingly useless metal she'd eaten was important and she was in trouble for breaking it. _How did they find out it was me anyway? _She wondered.

Well, she'd had enough anyway. "Sorry, but I'm no one's prisoner." She breathed fire at him. He fell over on fire. She growled and hit one of the people holding her. Or at least holding the chain around her neck. She jumped back as the other one brought a weapon down toward her. Then a wall appeared between them, and there was a laughing behind her.

She realized what had happened. She had jumped right through an open doorway. Sky turned around. The one who had been laughing was a Hutt. He was shocked now that he could see her face though. Hutt was one of the languages 3PO had taught her some of. She couldn't understand all of what he said, but it was something along the lines of a monster eating his metal.

_Why does everyone insist I'm a monster?! _Sky walked closer, which considering how badly he stunk was quiet a task. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize your metal was so important." She had been trying to speak in Hutt, but she didn't know enough of it. So she alternated from Hutt to English. He seemed to get her drift in both languages. "I can replace it."

The Hutt responded with something else. The long story short was, he didn't trust her. Then the floor disappeared and fell into a cave below. The floor reappeared above her. _Well, no getting out that way._

Sky quickly realized she had a more urgent problem. The wall was going up, revealing a monster behind it. It came toward her, claws out and teeth bore. She got into an attack stance. She'd killed the giant fish on Naboo, she could kill this creature. Then a thought struck her. She'd just called this thing a monster, just like everyone was calling her. It was possible she had the wrong idea about him.

Sky didn't know what how to speak this creature's language, but all the growling roaring languages were pretty similar anyway. So she spoke in dragon. "Why are you attacking me?"

The creature blinked. It was clearly surprised she was talking to it. "Because I must." He replied. Then he came toward her again.

Sky backed up. "No you don't. No one has to tell you what to do."

"Oh really?" the creature growled. "Because if I don't kill those who come down here, they'll kill me. Plus, I'm rather hungry."

Clearly tired of chatting, the creature launched its claw out at her. She jumped onto its arm and ran up its shoulder. It turned its head and tried to bite her. But she jumped up and grabbed the grate on the ceiling. Then she remembered the first time she'd been captured. Sky started smashing her head onto the grate it dented and she managed to break it.

The down side was, with the grate broken, there was nothing to keep her on the ceiling. She fell right into the creature's open mouth. She wasn't about to let it eat her though. She breathed fire. The creature opened his mouth and let out a roar of pain. Sky shot out of the hole in the ceiling. Clearly the Hutt hadn't expected her to escape and wasn't too happy about it.

He had his fighters come after her. She breathed more fire, and clawed, bit, and lashed with her tail. Once the way was, more or less, clear, she dashed out of building and into the middle of the desert.

Sky slipped into Obi Wan's house quietly. She was glad it was still night, she didn't want him asking questions. She probably wouldn't have the patients to answer them anyway. Between being tired, having a sore throat from all the fire breathing, and not getting any food, she was pretty spent. She went to sleep.


	16. Talk

Talk

Sky yawned and stretched. She had never been a great morning dragon, but this was worse than usual. That was definitely a sign of getting soft. But she had fought that Hutt last night, how could she be getting soft? _You rely too much on your fire. _She answered her own question. She would have to use it a little less.

She scuttled over to where Obi Wan was eating his breakfast. They didn't like the same foods, so Sky wouldn't be joining him for long. "Morning." She grunted to him.

"Good morning Sky. Everything go all right last night?" he asked.

Sky stopped in mid-step. She hadn't lied before, and she wasn't about to start now. But she didn't particularly want to tell him about last night either. "Well . . . not really."

Obi Wan nodded, not seeming particularly surprised. "You got into a fight with Jabba the Hutt." He took a drink of what looked like blue milk.

That was the second time Obi Wan had surprised her in five minutes. She didn't like it. "How did you know that?"

"That Hutt rules this planet. He gets attacked by a dragon, everyone knows pretty fast." Sky snorted. "You really know how to draw attention to yourself."

Sky growled this time. "Obi Wan, I'm a _dragon. _Of course I'm going to attract attention. But quite frankly, there's no other species I'd want to be."

Obi Wan sighed. "Yes, well, for one of two Jedi it's best not to draw attention to yourself."

Sky felt surprised. She hadn't thought of that. But she supposed he had a point. Sky was probably on the emperor's wanted list. If anyone found out she lived with Obi Wan, he was going to get the attention too. And of course the Jedi would be in trouble if they got caught. Sky looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Obi Wan. I'll try not to draw attention to you."

Obi Wan gave a small smile. "It's not a problem. You haven't done any real damage yet." He scratched the top of her head between her horns. Sky really was starting to like when he did that. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Then her eyes popped open as a thought came to her. "One of two? There's another Jedi out there?"

Obi Wan's eyes widened. And Sky realized she now had information he didn't want her to have. "Well, uh. . ." Obi Wan gave up on trying to get out of this mess. "Yes, there's another."

Sky wanted to know who it was, and where they were, but Obi Wan had already said more than he felt comfortable doing. This pissed her off a little, but she decided to drop the subject. "I'm going to go. I missed a meal last night, I need to get breakfast." She said. She walked toward the door.

Obi Wan tossed her a few coins. "Just in case you see something you can't live without."

Sky hopped up on her hind legs and caught the coins. "Thanks Obi Wan." She hopped back down onto all fours than dashed out. She'd never see Obi Wan again.

(I know. This is the shortest chapter in this story. This will be the shortest one in this story, I promise.)


	17. Wanted

Wanted

Sky pounced. The creature she was hunting gave a squealing sound. She quickly killed it with her claws, cooked it with her fire breath, and ate it. She licked her claws. That hadn't taken very long, and she didn't want to go back to Obi Wan's yet.

_I'll go into the town. Obi Wan gave me those coins, and it never hurts to eat more metal. _So she headed into town. Trouble was waiting for her though.

When Sky got there she saw a storm trooper talking to someone. This wasn't new; she'd seen plenty of storm troopers on this planet before. She ducked into an alley. Then her eyes widened. The trooper was showing the person a hologram. And not just any hologram, one of her. It was a little different than how she looked now. For one, she had all four normal feet in that image. But still, she wasn't about to be mistaken for someone else.

_When did they get that?! _She wondered. It wasn't likely Sky would've missed that. Unless she was asleep but every time she slept. . . Then it hit her. She'd been knocked unconscious on Naboo and then had woken up in a prison. That must have been when it was taken. And it would certainly explain why she looked younger.

With that question out of the way she could focus on what was going. Today wasn't going to be her day. The person the storm trooper was talking to was someone from Jabba the Hutt's place. _Well, I promised I'd avoid giving Obi Wan attention. I guess going back is out now. _

She backed away deeper into the alley. Once she hit the end she climbed up the wall. One thing that was handy about her metal foot, it made it easier to climb solid walls. Sky stood on the roof and looked around. There were so many storm troopers here. How had she not noticed before?

And this was a horrible hiding place. Anyone could look up and see her. She needed a place to hide, but she was getting bigger, some of the places she'd used before weren't going to cut it. Then she looked across the road and realized there was a bar across the street. _Well, what's the saying? The best place to hide is in plain sight. _The bars here were so crowded, and she was so low to the ground on all fours, she could go in and never be found.

Sky ran across the roof and jumped. She was getting to be a better and better jumper, though it was still definitely not flying. She landed on the roof of the bar. Then she clambered down. It was a little harder climbing down than up, but she was a dragon, she could handle. She slipped in.

Sky had been right about this being a good place to hide. There were storm troopers in here, and though at first she'd been nervous, they hadn't even noticed her. And they people in here were either too drunk to care about a dragon, or had seen her enough not to be concerned.

For a while she stayed there. She listened to the music. That got really boring fast, so she talked to some strange creatures. They all had a language they could teach her, which she was grateful for. After being in Jabba's palace she realized she really needed to learn more about languages. One of the creatures even taught her a particularly strange, not commonly spoken, language. _Like I'll never need that. _She thought. But she was careful not to let on about it. When that was done, it was getting fairly late. But the bar stayed open all night. So she slipped under one of the tables, wrapped herself around it a time or two, and went to sleep.

The next morning it was far less crowded. There were no storm troopers though, so she was free to crawl out. She couldn't spend the rest of her life here; she had to get a plan. She could always take a ship to someplace else. But where? And odd were she'd have to steal the ship.

_Well, there's one way to find out. Time to look up planets._

Finding a computer to look up planets was easy. But she had to keep looking around in case a storm trooper showed up. She soon found out about two planets that didn't have many civilizations but a lot of life. They were Endor and Dagoba.

_It'll be just like when I lived on Naboo. _Which was fine for her. Things had been fairly nice there, and she was pretty flexible where live took her. _Now all I have to do is find a ship._

"Hey! Over there!" Sky's eyes widened and she turned toward the voice. It was a storm trooper. She hadn't been watching! And now more were coming.

She was about to turn around and run, then she stopped herself. She was done running, it was time to fight. She breathed fire. The storm trooper who'd shouted lit up like a torch. Then she launched herself onto the others and started fighting. They shot at her. She lashed her tail out and one of the bullets bounced off and into the storm trooper. _Well, good to know I'm eating enough metal now. _She thought. Then Sky sunk her normal claws into one, her metal claws in another and bit the third one still alive.

_That takes care of them. _She snorted, and smoke came out. She started walking away. She was forced to stop. Her metal claws were still stuck in the storm trooper. She spun around and used her normal limbs to get it out. Meanwhile she was aware of the danger she'd just created. This place was pretty much unused, but if someone came through, five dead storm troopers and a dragon with blood on her claws and teeth weren't going to be over looked.

She jumped out the back window and walked through the shadows. She needed a ship.

(Forgive me if I spelled Dagoba wrong. I assume everyone knows what I'm talking about.)


	18. Cold

Cold

(It's a miracle I'm still writing this story. Then again, I think the last time I had that really huge pause was because I had writers block. Hopefully that won't happen again.)

Sky looked around; she had found someplace to get a ship. Of course they were all too expensive for her to buy, but that wasn't something that stopped her. She crouched as low to the ground as she could get and moved toward a ship. She had almost made it without a fight too.

Once she was at the ramp something that looked an awful lot like a staff came down right in front of her. She turned her head to see the person holding it. _Okay, not a sand person. _"Hello Sky." He growled. "I think I'll be taking you in now. You have a huge reward on your head."

Sky touched the top of her head. "No. I don't feel any coins."

The man swung his club at her again. She sprang out of the way. "You know what I mean!" he shouted.

Sky snorted. This guy was no match for her. She jumped onto him, knocking him clean off his feet. Then he did something unexpected. He put his club between her horns and bounced it between them. Her head rattles. That made her dizzy. He used the opportunity to smash her head. She fell off of him. But she was far from defeated, something he seemed not to notice. He reached down to grab her horn. She shot up and hit him with her tail. He flung into the wall. _Knew you were no match for me. _She went into the ship and took off.

Almost as soon as she was in the air Sky started shivering. There was a huge difference in the temperature down there, and up here. _Well, that's an easy fix. _She opened her mouth and was about to breathe fire, then a thought came to her. If she breathed fire, she'd set the ship on fire. A ship on fire in outer space would be a lot worse than being cold. _Alright, no fire._

Instead she focused on steering and finding out more about Dagoba and Endor on the ships computer. There wasn't much information on either, mostly because no one in their right mind would go to either, but Dagoba was closest. So Sky set a course for it, going at light speed.

With nothing to do, Sky was forced to remember she was cold. She shivered again. There was a strange tingling in her throat, like when she'd first breathed fire. Too late, she realized what was about to happen. Sky sneezed. Flames shot out of her nose and mouth. She'd been right not to breathe fire. The ship went up in flames, and she wasn't at Dagoba yet. Some of the cords burned and started to snap. There were explosions and smoke filled the ship. _Okay, I don't have time to get to Dagoba. _She took control of the ship, what was left in one piece, and landed/crashed onto the nearest planet she saw. Luckily she was on the outskirts of a town, or this would've attracted a lot of attention.

She climbed out of the burning ship. She felt kind of strange. Her eyes felt itchy and puffy, and she still felt like she had to sneeze. _Well, I can't sneeze again. That went sooo well last time. I wonder where I am. _

She looked out, but she didn't know much about planets. All she knew was this wasn't a planet she'd been on before. And she'd have to be careful because she was wanted, and according to the guy who used to own this ship, her price was huge.

Sky walked toward the town. She used the rooftops to go around unseen. Then she got the tingle feeling. She was going to sneeze. She forced herself to keep her mouth closed. It wasn't enough. She sneezed, though this time it was mostly smoke and only came out of her nose. She peered down to see if anyone had noticed. They had.

Sky ran across the rooftops, trying to make sure no one would catch her. It wasn't easy though. Everyone here had speeders or something like that to move them faster. Then she jumped on top of a building and the roof broke. She fell into the room below. Sky shook off the rubble and looked around. _Good, no one's here. _Even better, there was a computer here.

She walked over and began looking to find out what planet she was on. It took a while, but she managed to figure it out. _Alderan. Well, at least it's peaceful. _

Then she heard creaking. She turned around, no one was around. Luckily this building seemed pretty abandoned. Still, it was time to go. This planet might be peaceful, but she wasn't ready to get caught. She slipped out and left the town again.

Sky had been planning to get another ship and carry on her way to Dagoba, but this place was pretty nice. _I guess I could stay for a while. _She decided.

It was getting late, if she was going to stay here, she would have to sleep. So she walked farther away, that way no one would stumble upon her by accident. Then she curled up in some plants. She wasn't going to sleep though. Mostly because she was having trouble breathing through her nose. There was a tingling in her throat. _Here we go again. _She lifted her head and sneezed. Then she went back down. That sneeze had cleared her nose and now she could sleep.

(Dragons+Cold=Not Good.)


	19. Primrose

Primrose

(If anyone's read this story and my Star Wars, Shrek crossover, it adds a little to that chapter. But you don't have to either way. On an unrelated not, it felt kind of awkward to write.)

Sky did indeed like it here. There was water she could swim in; even now that she could breathe fire she loved water. There was also plenty of prey and everyone seemed to leave her alone. Though she was still trying to get rid of the cold. Then one day, something changed. Again.

Sky was walking back toward her nest when she heard someone screaming. It was a human scream. She decided to investigate. It was a woman; she seemed to be in great pain, though Sky couldn't tell from what. The woman looked up. She looked scared of Sky, but not enough for it cause any extra pain. Then, Sky got an instinct she'd never gotten before. She walked over and blew smoke out of her nose onto the woman. But it wasn't the usual smoke. This seemed more like mist, and seemed to soothe the woman. That's when Sky saw why she was in pain. The human was giving birth. Sky caught the baby with her tail.

She looked at it. _So, this is what a human looks like when they're born. Gross. _Then again, she decided not to judge. It's not like she'd seen her own birth. However she did breathe some hot air on the baby to make her less wet.

"Thank you." The woman said. She sounded exhausted.

Sky nodded. The baby opened her eyes for the first time. They were big and blue, which reminded Sky of someone. "Rose."

The woman smiled weakly. "That is a good name for her, isn't it? But I did want to have her name start with a p . . . I know. Primrose."

Sky smiled. She liked that name too. "Here." She gave Primrose to her mother. Noticing the woman still seemed tired, Sky offered, "I can carry you two to your home if you like." She was mildly curious as to why they were out here in the first place, but she wasn't going to pry.

The woman looked a bit like that's what she wanted, but she shook her head. "Oh no. I couldn't trouble you."

"It's no-" that's when Sky felt the tinkling in her throat. She'd learned by now not to fight it. She'd sneeze whether or not she wanted to. But she couldn't sneeze in their faces either. So she turned her head to do it.

When she turned back the woman had reconsidered. "Alright, you can take us home. I'll tell you which way to go. And then I'll help you with that cold."

Sky had a feeling helping meant finding a medical droid to do it. But she honestly didn't care. This cold was annoying, and she just wanted to get rid of it. So she let the woman and her baby and walked off toward the town she'd seen the first day.

She hadn't been there since then and now she had to go where everyone could see. She got a lot of stares, and she thought she heard some people whisper about her, but aside from that, it was pretty uneventful.

They went to the woman's house and went in. She already had someplace set up for Primrose. For a while Sky stuck around, tickling Primrose with tail fuzz and making the same faces that had made Luke laugh.

Meanwhile the woman got a medical droids. Sky had been right; one of them helped did help with her cold. But it wasn't as painful and boring as when it'd been when she got her metal foot. And she did feel a lot better than before. She turned to the woman. "Thank you."

"It was no trouble. You helped me, I returned the favor." The woman replied.

Sky looked at the ground. "To be honest, I was kind of surprised you didn't freak out, and say I was a monster when you saw me."

The woman shook her head. "There are plenty of strange creatures in this galaxy, some only found here. It wasn't a huge surprise."

Sky smiled. "Thanks." She said again. Then she walked to the door. She glanced one last time at Primrose before leaving. Really, she was starting to pick up a pattern. She'd watched the younglings in the Jedi temple, though she preferred not to think about that, and she'd made little Luke laugh, and now she'd helped with this baby.

_They're getting younger each time. _For some reason Sky thought this was really funny. She let out a loud, very dragon like, laugh. Now that got a lot of looks. But she was almost out of town anyway.

She decided it was time to make a new nest, just in case. That was okay, it was a long walk from here to the water anyway. So she walked off in the direction of the water. Once she was farther away from her old nest, closer to the water, and about the same distance to the people, she made a new nest.

This time she was confident she'd found a good place for her home. There was plenty of food, and now she knew she was safe around the people here. Really, she should've known. This was a peaceful planet, and apparently pretty much everyone here hated the empire.

Better yet, there were other strange creatures here. _One's that only come from this planet. That means my species might not be extinct! _Of course she'd said she wasn't the last one. But there was a difference between saying it and truly believing it. This new discovery had given her more hope.

Feeling better than she had at the beginning of the day, in more ways than one, she curled up and fell asleep.


	20. Nerf

Nerf

Sky finished her fish. It was time to leave the water. She powered herself out and into the air. For a second, it was like she wasn't going to come back down, but she did. She hit the ground, still be the water. _Still, that was better than my usual jumps._

Sky looked at the sky. She knew dragons were supposed to fly, but she couldn't. _Or can I? _She couldn't breathe fire a few years ago, but now that had obviously changed. And it had been a while since she'd tried to fly, maybe she could now. So Sky couched down low, then jumped up with all the power she could muster. For a second, she thought it would work. She went up farther than usual. But then, she started to go down. And she realized the new problem. Considering how high up she was, if she fell as far as she'd gone up, it would hurt. She might even break a leg or something. And that was the last thing she could possibly afford. So, doing all this as quickly as possible, she located a tree. She used her tail to steer her in the direction of it.

She landed on one of the branches and dug her claws in to it to keep from falling right back off. She almost fell anyway from the impact, but luckily she didn't. _Guess that means it was definitely a good idea not to land on the ground. _Sky thought.

That was when she noticed a strange creature grazing nearby. She had seen them before, but could remember what they were called. She raked her brain, trying to remember. _A nerf! It's a nerf. And by the looks of it, a male nerf. That could be a problem. _

There were two options currently. One was to kill the nerf. That seemed like a huge waste since she wouldn't end up eating it. At least the storm troopers she didn't eat were in self-defense. Or, she could just try and leave without it noticing she was there. She wasn't in the mood to fight a nerf, or worse, lose to it. It was an easy decision, just leave.

She shifted backwards a little. Her metal leg made the strange noise it always did when she moved. The nerf looked up. _Oh come on. _She thought. The nerf rammed right into the tree. Sky landed on top of it. The nerf went a little crazy at that. It went running off.

Sky didn't particularly like having people ride her, but she'd rather they ride her than the other way around. This was rather bouncy and she felt like she was going to vomit. She dug her claws in to get a better grip, something the nerf didn't take well, and power jumped off. She landed a good ways away. _Note to self: Eat a nerf tomorrow. _She doubted she'd be able to catch this one in particular, but it would be nice to eat one of these creatures.

Then she noticed she was near her old nest. Maybe she could go see Primrose again. That baby had to be older by now. She walked to the house, but she quickly realized Primrose's mom wasn't home. Her dad wouldn't know Sky, and she didn't feel like explaining who she was. She walked back out of the town and went back towards her new nest. On the way she saw a whole group of nerfs grazing. _Oh, so that's where he came from. _

She was almost back to her nest when she spotted Primrose's mom. _That's weird. She's not in town, if fact this is a good ways away from town. Especially by human standers. What's she doing here? _Sky considered asking, but decided against it. She was wanted, had walked into town twice, and no one had asked anything about her. She would give everyone else their privacy.

So Sky turned away. This made her walk to the nest longer, but that was okay. She hadn't exactly done much today. She went into it and went to sleep.

(GA! I can't figure out how to make this chapter any longer. You know what, forget it. This is the length of the chapter, and that's the way it's staying.)


	21. Leia

Leia

(The things I have to do to make these chapters 1 thousand words. It's still not there. But it's a good enough length. See what I'm doing here? I'm adding authors note to make the chapter longer.)

Sky ran back to her nest with a nerf in her jaw. She was bigger than a Nerf, but it wasn't easy to run with one. She stopped at her nest and breathed fire on it. Cooked meat tasted better.

The plan to eat a Nerf was working out rather well. It would've gone better if a nerf herder hadn't tried to stop her. She smashed him into a tree with her tail. She munched down on her lunch.

Then she lifted her head and sniffed. She smelled smoke. After toasting a Nerf that was sort of expected. But this seemed different. Sky looked down and her eye's widened. She'd accidently set the forest on fire!

She jumped away. The fire was fast, she realized for the first time how dangerous this built in weapon was. She ran away from it. Once she reached the water she'd be safe.

Sky jumped into the water and was carried forward by momentum. She swam back to the surface and took a few breathes. She looked ahead. There was an island nearby, with a town. This one seemed bigger than the one she lived near. Sky debated for a second. The fire wouldn't last forever, and she'd be able to go back. But not yet, and she didn't really want to stay in the water until the fire was out. _To the island I go. _She thought.

Sky swam to the island. She lashed her tail, and shot out of the water. When she landed she noticed a little kid. _My calling card. _She thought, remembering how many little kids she'd met. "Wow." The girl said, clearly impressed by Sky's launch out of the water.

Sky gave her a cocky look. "That's nothing." She bragged. She hoped the girl understood her, she could practice all she liked, but she still had that slight growl to her voice. She jumped into the air, going as high as she could. She saw the girl look in awe, before she was too high to see.

That's when Sky remembered she would hurt herself if she landed from this high. She aimed for a tree and landed on it. She clambered through the branches towards the girl. There was a man there. "Leia, there you are." He said.

"Dad!" the girl, Leia apparently, said brightly. Then she spotted Sky. "Hi!" she waved.

The man turned towards the tree. Sky sighed and jumped down. "Hello."

The man's eyes widened. "You're Sky."

Sky remembered she was wanted. He must know. She panicked for a second, then considered attacking. The man seemed to be following her thoughts. "Don't worry. We're on the same side. I'm in the rebellion."

Sky blinked. "Rebellion?"

"You don't know about the rebellion?" he asked. Sky shook her head. "We fight the empire."

Sky nodded and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to hurt her, he was on her side. "I'm Bail Organa by the way." He introduced.

_Humans and their last names. _Sky smiled, remembering not to show her teeth at the last minute. "Nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence, except for Leia making strange noises. Then Bail continued. "Sky?" Sky looked at him. "I don't suppose you'd want to join the rebellion. You clearly don't like the empire, and you would make a great addition."

The answer seemed obvious; she opened her mouth to say yes. Then she remembered when she'd gone with the Jedi. The younglings had died, and Anakin had turned evil. Really, it was best to stay isolated. Sky shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll keep in touch, and if you want small favors to help the rebellion, I'll do them. But I won't join."

Bail looked disappointed. But he still replied, "That's alright. And yes, stay in touch; if I find something for you to help with, I hope you'll accept."

Sky nodded. She felt it was awkward to stay here any longer. _I'll go see if the fire's over now. _"I should go."

"Right." Bail said distantly.

Sky walked away. "Bye!" Leia shouted.

Sky smiled, but she didn't turn around. She went into the water and swam back. The fire was gone. The only problem was, a lot of the forest had been burnt. She could go to her nest, it was destroyed.

She sat down. _I have another nest, the one I used my first night here. It's close to the town, but people here seem nice. _So she walked back towards her old nest. She had to remake it a bit. It had been a while since she had been there after all. But in a way, it was like home. _Home. Where is my home? _She wondered. She supposed it was Naboo. Sky decided right then and there, she was going to go back to Naboo someday.

_But not yet. I promised to keep in touch with Bail._

She curled up and went to sleep. _Just another crazy day, in the life of a crazy dragon, who lives in a crazy galaxy. _She thought right before she fell asleep. She chuckled a little.


	22. Ghosts

Ghosts

Sky was kept busy for a while after that. She did keep in touch with Bail as she'd promised, despite the long journey to the island. But so far he hadn't had much for her to do, or much to say. She played with Leia and Winter. Winter had been a little afraid of her at first, but that passed quickly. Sky also became a free oven one time.

She also saw a calendar. It amazed her to find out it had been a little over 4 years since the Jedi's died.

Aside from Bail, there were plenty of other things to do. Now that she lived close to the town, she went there a good deal. She was no longer afraid of the people living here. Even if they knew who she was, they weren't the type to turn her in. There was a lot to see in town, and she got to practice some of the languages she spoke. Pretty much all of them in fact, except one. Oddly enough, it was the one she knew she wasn't going to use. She sometimes wondered if she should leave her isolated nest and find someplace in town or on the island to live. But every time she decided against it.

Then one night, when she was going back her nest she saw something odd. It was in the window of a familiar house. There was a little Primrose, looking up at someone transparent. A familiar transparent someone. _Rose. _Sky thought in disbelief. She knew Rose was dead, but she was right there.

Sky went over to the window. It was Primrose who spotted her first. Her eyes widened and she screamed. _She doesn't remember me. _Sky realized. She felt a little hurt. Thought in the back of her mind she also realized she'd expected that. It was the scream that made Rose turn around. She saw Sky and smiled sadly. She turned back to Primrose and said something. Sky wasn't sure what, but it seemed to comfort Primrose. Then Rose waved a hand and the window opened.

Sky climbed in. "Hello Sky." Rose greeted.

Sky felt a feeling she'd never felt before. She felt like she couldn't talk. She didn't know it at the time, but she would later know she had felt shy. "You couldn't do that before." She finally blurted out.

"I'm dead now. It's far easier to use the force now." Rose explained.

_So she is dead. _Sky thought. She had known really, but when she'd seen Rose, she'd thought, despite how impossible it was, Rose hadn't died after all.

Primrose meanwhile was still staring wide eyed at Sky. Sky remembered what had made Luke laugh. She zapped her forked tongue out. Primrose giggled, and so did Rose. That brought Sky back to the conversation. "So, if you're dead," Sky felt extremely awkward saying it, "how are you. . ."

"Here?" Rose finished. Sky nodded. "It's this girl." She waved her hand.

"Primrose." Sky told her.

Rose nodded. "She is force sensitive."

Sky stared in disbelief, again. Primrose couldn't be over two, but she was already using the force? "That's impressive."

Rose looked warmly at Primrose. "Yes, it is. Unfortunately, maybe too impressive."

Sky gave her a puzzled look. "What?" she asked.

Rose sighed. "If the emperor feels her through the force, he might have her killed, or trained as a Sith."

Sky gave a low growl and flexed her metal foot. The metal foot the emperor gave her. "He has Darth Vader for that." she pointed out.

Rose crossed her arms; she didn't like Darth Vader of the emperor any more than Sky. "Darth Vader is considerably weaker than he used to be. If he thinks Primrose would be better he'll take her. And even if he doesn't, it's possible he'll kill him. In fact, with her parents being in the rebellion that's-"

Sky cut her off. "Prim's parents are in the rebellion?"

Rose nodded. Sky remembered the first time she'd seen Primrose's mom. She'd been in the middle of nowhere. Sky had seen her another time in the middle of nowhere. Was that because of the rebellion? It made sense. Rose meanwhile had walked up to her. She crouched down so she was at eye level with Sky, which was kind of embarrassing. Sky was much bigger than her, but she grew longer, not taller. "I can't protect Primrose. Sky, will you help Primrose if the emperor comes for her?"

"Well . . . uh. . ." Sky knew she didn't literally mean the emperor. He would send storm troopers or Darth Vader or someone. Still, it wasn't a light thing to agree to. _On the other hand, I can't let something bad happen to Primrose. Can I?_

Rose brought her out of her thoughts. "Sky, promise you'll help Primrose."

Sky caved. "I promise."

Rose smiled with relief. "Thank you."

For a little longer, she and Rose stayed and entertained Primrose. They had to go when they heard one of the parents coming. Rose's way of leaving was far easier than Sky's. But Primrose and she knew each other again. Right before jumping out of the window she heard Primrose call, "Bye-bye Sky!" she did a little wave.

Sky landed outside. But before leaving she smiled up at Primrose, Sky had a feeling she'd seen. Then she walked back to her nest.

It occurred to her this was yet another crazy day. _Well, at least they've been spaced out. Still, there are so many crazy things in this galaxy. _And this crazy thing had been all right. She'd gotten to see a youngling she'd thought long gone. If she was honest, her favorite youngling.


	23. Storm Troopers

Storm Troopers

(I was going to put another chapter in between this one and the last, but no ideas were coming to me.)

Sky was sleeping. She was in the Jedi temple. She knew she was dreaming, it was a nightmare really. Oder 66 was happening. Storm troopers were fighting Jedi. Sky dove in and helped the Jedi. She fought for a while, there was someone fighting at her back, but she was too busy to turn around and see who it was. Then the person collapsed. Finally, Sky went down to her and rolled her over to see who it was. It was Rose.

Sky woke up with a loud roar. She took a few breathes. _That was weird. _Order 66 had happened 5 years ago, why was she having nightmares about it now?

Then she picked up a familiar scent, and not a friendly one. It was the scent of storm troopers. She figured out in about 2 seconds they were heading into town. "Oh no." she bounded towards the town.

Once she got there she slammed right into somebody. She was pretty sure she'd met him before, but his name escaped her right now. "Sorry." She muttered. Then she went running off again. She heard him call after her, warning her about the storm troopers, but she didn't care.

Sky stopped where the scent did, it was where Primrose lived. She heard guns going off inside. Sky's eyes widened. She ran to the back and jumped through Primerose's window, completely shattering it. At the same time, the storm troopers opened the door and came in that way.

There was an awkward silence as they survived each other. "Sky!" Primrose screamed. She sounded both happy Sky was there and scared of the storm troopers.

Meanwhile one of the storm troopers was saying "Sky. That's the wanted dragon."

"Right." Another said. "We'll kill her."

"Oh you'll kill me?" Sky stood as tall as she could. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" she roared. Now that scared Primrose, but Sky had more important things to worry about.

She lunged out so she was between Primrose and the storm troopers. She was glad she'd gotten to eat some metal. The bullets just pounced off. And she could breathe fire. It was hard to protect yourself against that. _Well, unless you're really wet. But most people don't think of that before going into battle._

She toasted, or clawed, enough storm troopers to block the door. Then she looked around for Primrose. There were a lot of storm troopers; her parents were in all likely hoods dead. Then she spotted her. "Primrose." She ran over.

"Sky." Primrose whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." Sky promised, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Primrose looked up at her with her big blue eyes, and Sky knew she believed her. She picked Primrose out and jumped back out of the window. She crept back to front of the house and looked in, making sure Primrose couldn't. She grimaced to see her parents were indeed dead. Then she backed away.

Sky thought fast on where to take her. She obviously couldn't take care of her, herself. But who would take her? Her thoughts stopped at Bail. He was running the rebel alliance; he probably knew who Primrose's parents were. He could probably also find a place for her. So Sky walked over to the water, holding Primrose in her mouth.

It was a long swim to the island, especially since she couldn't go underwater with Primrose. And then she started crying. _Oh kirf. Save me now. _Sky thought. she tickled Primrose with her tail a little, which seemed to help.

She made it the island and walked towards where she knew Bail's house was. She had to take a longer route than usual. Much as the people here seemed to accept her, walking through the streets with a two year old would cause attention.

She made it to Bail's house and knocked on a window. Bail opened it, looking thoroughly confused. When he saw Sky sitting there holding Primrose, his confusion turned to shock. "Sky, what are you doing!?" he took Primrose out of her mouth, much to her relief.

"Primrose's parents," she gestured at Primrose "are dead. They were in the rebel alliance, and were killed by storm troopers recently. And since-"

Bail cut her off. "Wait. Killed by storm troopers recently? How recent?"

"Uh . . . today."

"So the storm troopers are here?" Sky nodded. "I doubt they were here for just one family. Thank you for finding this out Sky."

He was about to close the window when Sky cried "Wait! What about Prim!?"

Bail looked at Primrose. "I already have Leia and Winter to take care of, but I'll find a family for Primrose. I promise."

Sky let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She said.

"It's you who's done the favor." Bail said. Then he closed the window.

Sky stood there for a while longer. Then her stomach growled. It occurred to her that she hadn't eaten anything all day. _Oh why didn't I eat one of those storm troopers? _She thought wishfully. She knew that wouldn't help her though, so she went off to find something to eat. After some thorough searching, she managed to find some grazers. She killed one and fried it. This time she was careful not to set anything else on fire. Then she ate her dinner.


	24. Other Dragons

Other Dragons

(I looked it up; there are other dragons in the Star Wars galaxy. Why is it always so difficult to make long chapters?)

Sky swam across to the island. She was going to visit Bail. He had found Primrose somewhere to live, but he and Sky still kept in touch. He still might have a favor for her to do. And in any case, she liked Leia and Winter.

She walked up and tapped on the window. Leia was there. "Sky!" she greeted happily.

Sky grinned and waved. "Hi." Winter let her in. Leia had left. Sky didn't have to wonder where she'd gone, a few seconds later, Bail showed up.

He found a way to get Leia and Winter to leave the room. _That's new. _Sky though. _He must have found something for me to do._

Bail sat down. "Hello Sky, how are you?"

_Definitely found something for me to do. _She decided. She wasn't in any hurry to find out what though. "Alright. You?"

Bail shrugged. "The same as always I suppose." Which Sky knew meant good overall, but overwhelmed from the rebellion. After a pause he continued. "Now Sky, I've found something I was hoping you could help with."

_Knew it. _She thought. "What is it?"

"There have been reports of . . . other dragons." Sky's eyes widened. "On Tattooien."

Sky shook her head. "I lived there for a year, there were no dragons."

Bail sighed. "Tattooien is a big planet, and I doubt you were looking for any other dragons."

Sky bit her lip, lightly, in case she made herself bleed. "No, I guess not." She admitted.

Bail nodded. "If we knew of other dragons, well, they could be of help."

"So you want me to recruit them." Bail opened his mouth, but Sky didn't let him say what he'd wanted. "I'm still skeptical there're dragons on Tattooien, but I can look. And if there are any, I can recruit them. I just have one request. I need a ship."

Bail smiled. "A ship will be no problem. Just come back tomorrow and we'll have one."

Sky nodded. "Okay." This time, she used to door to leave. Leia and Winter came to say good bye. Sky tried not to laugh. She never came two days in a row, boy would they be surprised when she showed up tomorrow.

She caught herself a meal, but she didn't go back to her nest. It was kind of pointless when she'd just have to swim all the way back the next day. She might not ever go back to that nest. If she found dragons to recruit, she might join the rebellion herself. So she found the most isolated place she could on the island and made a nest there.

The next day, she woke up early in the morning. She walked to Bail's house and looked around. "Where's the ship?" she asked.

"I couldn't put it right in the front of the door. It's at the landing block." He started walking and made a gesture that Sky should follow.

Sky started after him, but before she got far, there was a voice behind them. "Sky?"

Sky turned around. "Hi Leia."

Leia waved.

"Leia, what are you doing up? It's too early." Bail said.

Leia frowned. "Seeing Sky."

Sky stared at the ground; she didn't want Leia to get in trouble for this. "I can take her back in." she offered.

Bail shook his head. "I'm her father, I'll do it." He took Leia back in.

Sky looked after them. _Bail is her real father? _She had known Winter wasn't really his daughter. She supposed this made sense though, Leia seemed more like Bail, at least appearance wise.

Bail came back out. "They're both asleep. We can go now."

Sky nodded and they went to the landing block. It was still early, and there weren't many people. Still, they did get a few stared. A dragon hoping into a ship wasn't exactly common. But that's exactly what she did.

She was about to take off, she waved her claw at Bail in farewell. Before she closed the roof, because that was the part the opened, she heard Bail say, "May the force be with you."

Sky's eyes widened. The force was what Jedi used to have their powers. _The Jedi are gone but that saying is still used? _She wondered. She supposed it shouldn't be a surprise. This was the second time she was surprised by something that wasn't surprising. She shrugged to herself as she took off. _I guess you really do learn something every day._

Soon she was in outer space and flying towards Tattooien. In the back of her mind, she remembered going from Tattooien to Alderan and that it was weird to be doing the opposite.

(Since it'll be a long time before the next chapter, I'm going to say this now. She doesn't actually make it to Tattooien.)


	25. Dagobah

Dagobah

(I'm interested to see how many people are actually reading this by the end. And for those who have made it this far, I give you credit, this is not one of my stronger stories. If they're not called star destroyers, someone tell me.)

Sky flew across outer space feeling annoyed. She'd had to take a detour, because of some imperial star destroyers. And the problems were just beginning. At that moment a ship came zooming out of light speed straight for her. A dragon's reflexes might be faster than a human's, but not that fast. She steered the ship away, but the side still got scrapped. Now fuel was coming out, fast. Tattooien or not, she needed to get to another planet right now.

_I wonder if I'll ever have a normal landing. _She thought. But now was not the time to dwell on that. She flew towards the nearest planet. When she realized what it was she let out a chuckle of irony. _I guess I'm going to Dagobah after all._

It was not easy landing on Dagobah. In the end she ended up in a bunch of mud. She lifted the roof and jumped out. That was a mistake. She was getting bigger, and that meant heavier. She sunk rather far into the mud. She let out a few loud swears in the dragon language, causing much of the wildlife to go whizzing off.

_At least I know there're things to eat here. _She thought. But currently that was not much comfort. She was beyond pissed off. Sky yanked her foot out of the mud, but she had to pull so far, it pushed the rest of her deeper. She arched her head straight up so as to breathe.

That was when one of her claws still in the mud hit water. _There's water here? Well that simplifies things. _She allowed herself to sink, and forced herself to sink fast. Once she was in the water she swam away from the mud.

She was so pissed off that she slammed into some sort of creature as fast as possible. The creature whipped its head towards her. "WATCH WHERE-" then he saw her. "You're a dragon, but not a dragon-snake."

This dragon was another dragon, which should've been exciting. But currently, Sky's mood didn't leave room for excitement. "Hey! I am very snake like!"

"I mean the species. I'm a dragon-snake. You, are not."

Sky growled and bubbled came out of her mouth. She realized she wouldn't be able to stay down here forever, and talking had taken a lot of air from her mouth. "Hold that thought." she shot up and took some gasps of air.

Using the opportunity to cool her temper, she quickly realized the importance of meeting another dragon. They were thought to be extinct, but apparently, not only were they alive, there were different species of them. _And you've started off in such a great way with this one. _She thought, pissed at herself now.

She dove back into the water. The dragon-snake was still there. She gave him credit. "Look, sorry about snapping earlier."

The dragon-snake shrugged. "We're dragons. It's in the blood."

"Right . . . about the dragon thing. Does that mean there are other dragon-snakes on this planet?"

The dragon-snake looked at her in disbelief. "You're kidding. We have an entire kingdom here."

Sky's jaw dropped, water rushed in and she closed it. "Where I'm from, they told me dragons were extinct."

The dragon-snake shook his head. "No. There aren't many of us, and we usually only live in isolated spots, but we're not extinct."

Sky felt wonderful. _I'm not the last one. I knew I wasn't. _She shot out of the water, letting out a loud roar, and landed back in the water. "Don't scare all the food away."

Sky curled herself up. "Sorry."

At that moment another dragon-snake came up. She blinked when she saw Sky. "A different dragon? Are you from the legend planet?"

Sky blinked. "What?"

The first dragon-snake shook his head. "She didn't know there were any other dragons in the galaxy."

"Legend planet?" Sky asked.

"No one knows for sure if it exists." He explained. "But the legend is there's a planet filled with nothing but dragons."

Sky blinked, wide eyes in disbelief. A week ago, she feared she was the last dragon in the galaxy. Now there was possibly a planet filled with nothing but dragons.

The female dragon-snake started talking again. "We should probably show her to our king. He'll attack us if we don't."

The male one nodded. "Not a bad idea."

Sky's eyes grew wide. "But-"

The female came closer, giving her a look of death. "Is there a problem?"

Sky held herself higher, which was an interesting trick under water. _And I need air. Like now. _She took a breath, sending the water to her fire stomach. "The problem is I'm not a dragon-snake. I can't even stay under here much longer. Why should I have to come bow before your king?"

"Because you are a dragon! And you should be loyal to dragons!"

The male looked uncomfortable. "You know, are king is pretty awful."

She spun around. "Oh it figures you'd side with her."

"Oh come on! You can't possibly think-"

Sky slipped away. Once she was far away enough that they were out of sight, she jutted her head out of the water. She noticed some land nearby and swam to it, scrambling out.

(Thinking of changing the story's title.)


	26. Yoda

Yoda

Sky launched into the air. She didn't fly, of course, but she did catch her next meal. And since this place was wet no matter where you went, she could safely set her meal on fire without burning the place down. She had considered leaving, but there were other dragons here even if they weren't all friendly. Plus, her ship was stuck in the mud.

Sky put her face into her meal and started eating. She heard a noise and snapped her head back up. She looked around but didn't see anyone so she put her head back into her food. But she was careful to listen for more. And she did indeed hear more noise. She lifted her head and spun around.

When she saw who had been there she blinked in surprise. "Yoda." She said.

"Sky. Expected to see you here, I did not." Yoda said.

"Yeah . . . it's a long story. But it looks like dragons aren't extinct after all."

Yoda shook his head. "No. Well hidden they were. But gone, dragons are not."

Sky couldn't say she was surprised to see someone who should be dead. After all she'd seen Obi Wan and found out Anakin technically wasn't dead. Still, this did raise questions. "Apparently Jedi aren't extinct either."

Yoda sighed. "Jedi, two of us there are left."

_So it's just Yoda and Obi Wan. _Sky thought. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"Change the past, we can not." There was a loud screeching noise somewhere in the swamp. "Go home I must." He started walking away, then stopped as if a sudden thought had occurred to him. "Have a place to stay you do?"

It took Sky a second to realize that was a question. She shook her head.

"Then come. Stay with me you can for now." Sky followed him through the swamp. She wanted to apologize; she hadn't been able to save the younglings. But she wasn't sure if he'd want that. He'd already said the past couldn't be changed. They arrived at very small house.

Yoda made an amused laugh that seemed to be for no reason. _Okay then. _They walked in. Yoda's home was very small. Sky had to curl her extremely flexible body closer or she'd take up too much space. "Stay here for tonight you can."

Sky nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Sky woke up in the morning; at least she thought it was morning, with all the fog on this planet it was kind of hard to tell. She wrinkled her nose, something smelled awful. She quickly realized it was Yoda's breakfast. _Okay, no way I'm eating that. I'll hunt. _She decided.

"Sky, awake you are."

Sky nodded. "Morning."

He offered her the food, but she refused. She was about to go out when she thought of something. She turned around, "Yoda, have you ever heard of the legend planet?"

"Ah. The planet of dragons. Exist it does not."

Sky blinked. She knew there was no proof, but she hadn't expected him to have such certainty. "How do you know?"

"Sensed it I would've."

Sky barely stopped herself from sighing. "You didn't sense the dragons on this planet. You could've missed the legend planet."

"Hmm. If so many dragons there were, noticed they would've been."

"I think you're wrong. And I'll prove it. I'll find the legend planet." She was once again about to walk out, when another thought came to her. "Except my ship is stuck in the mud."

"There, help you I can. Go to your ship we will."

Sky nodded and went out. Yoda followed her. She was a little curious how he was going to help, but at this point she decided to just go with it. She led him to where her ship had sunk. You could barely tell it was there anymore. But Yoda just lifted his hand and the ship rose back up.

Sky's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way as he set it down. "Thanks." She managed to say.

Yoda nodded and made one of his grunting noises. Then he walked away. Sky watched until he disappeared. He had just become one of those people she'd never see again.

Then she turned back to the ship. It was completely covered with mud. _I should do something about that. _Her stomach growled and she remembered she hadn't had breakfast yet. _But first, I'll get something to eat. _She walked off to get her food.

A little while she managed to get something. There was a lot of life on this planet, and being small by dragon standard she didn't have to eat much of it. As she was eating a dragon-snake swam over and put her head above water. Sky looked up. She recognized this dragon-snake. It was the second one she'd met. And for that matter, the last one she'd met. She narrowed her eyes, from what she knew, this dragon wasn't the nicest. "Yes?" she asked.

The dragon-snake sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about trying to give you to our king. You're different. He would've made you his slave, or maybe killed you. He just has so much power. I was worried if he found out about you he'd kill us for not telling him."

_Sounds like the emperor. _Sky thought. "Well, I'm leaving now. You won't have to worry about me."

"You're leaving? Where to?"

"I'm looking for the legend planet."

The dragon-snake's eyes widened. "Well then, I'll give you a tip. I heard the legend planet was near Kamino."

Sky nodded. "Thanks." She didn't want to go back to eating while the dragon-snake was here. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes actually. If you find the legend planet, can you come back. I want to look for it but have never been able."

Sky thought a little. She had never been to any planet more than once. If she found the legend planet, would she be able to come back here. And if she came back here, would she make it back to the legend planet? She knew this dragon, who was so much bigger, could be dangerous if she said no though. So she did something she'd never done before. She lied. "Sure."

The dragon-snake bought it. "Thanks." She swam away.

Sky went back to her breakfast, not that it was breakfast time anymore. She finished up her meal and went back to her mud covered ship.


	27. Kamino

Kamino

(Heads up, when I put out the next chapter, I'm changing the story title to 'Sky'. Considering how long it takes me to get chapters up, that'll give anyone reading this plenty of time to find out.)

Sky flew her ship around. She'd found Kamino without a problem, but she could find the legend planet. _Maybe it really doesn't exist. _She thought. She hated to think that, but so far that's what it seemed like. Then a new thought came to her. _Or maybe, that dragon-snake was lying. _She remembered how much she had hated Sky when they first met. That seemed like a likely possibility.

Sky groaned, flopping back in her seat. Without anything to go on she would be forced to look all over the galaxy for this planet. She thought about her other options. She could go back to Dagobah. That was kind of pointless, nobody liked her there. She could go back to Alderean; she even had proof of other dragons now. And that wasn't really a bad option, but she decided to go through her other options. She could go back to Naboo, like she'd wanted to do. Maybe she'd visit the gungens, she knew Jar-Jar after all. _Then again, I wonder if he's even still alive. _Her last option was to go around the entire galaxy looking for the legend planet. Alderean seemed like the best choice.

She looked at the dash board. _First things first, I better see if I can get some fuel on Kamino. _She flew down and landed on a platform. It was raining, not one of Sky's favorite types of weather. _Hey, this is the first time I've landed a ship without crashing. Mark it in a milestones book. _She opened the roof and jumped out, sliding a little as she did.

It was a good thing she'd gotten out though. At that moment she saw storm troopers come out of the building. Sky growled and tried to launch herself at them, but she slipped again and crashed into the ground. The storm troopers spotted her and one of them fired. The bullet just bounced off. She scrambled back up and lashed her tail against the ground. It sent her sliding across the ground ramming into them. She spun around, clumsily, as they got up. One of them shot at her eye. That was smart; it was a vulnerable spot considering there were no scales there. She let out an ear splitting roar in pain. It caught the two storm troopers she was facing off guard. Unfortunately it also alerted back up. Sky heard them before she saw them.

She hit the ground with her tail again and went sliding across the bridge like walkway. She went right off the edge. But that wasn't a problem. She dug her claws into the side of the walkway. The metal foot in particular helped her stay on. As the storm troopers came out she back away, going right under the walkway. "Storm troopers." She hissed under her breathe. Then she looked down. Below her she could see more storm troopers. Poking her head back above the walkway she saw even more storm troopers. _There's more storm troopers here than on an imperial star destroyer. _Sky thought in disbelief.

Then she remembered that it was the dragon-snake who told her the legend planet was close to here. _So she did set me up. _She made a mental note that if she ever saw that dragon again she'd kill her. Maybe that was a bad idea, considering how few dragons were left, but at the moment she was too angry to care.

The storm troopers meanwhile were investigating her ship. _Well, I guess I need a new way off this planet. And all it's horrible weather. _She felt her grip slipping. _Speaking of. _

She fell off the walkway, flipped over and landed on all fours on the walkway below. _Good thing the storm troopers that were here earlier are gone now. _She half slid half walked towards the door. It opened. She walked in and shook the water off her scales. It was dry in here so there was no more sliding.

_Now, two problems left to deal with. One I can't see out of my right eye. Thanks to that storm trooper. Two, I need a new ship out of here. _She heard footsteps. Thinking it was more storm troopers; Sky climbed up onto the ceiling and put her tail up so she was out of sight. But the creature who rounded the corner wasn't a storm trooper. Sky wasn't quite sure what it was, but she wasn't in the mood to find out.

Once the creature left Sky climbed back down. She sat down and thought. She couldn't do much about her hurt eye until she got back into outer space. There were a lot of storm troopers here, logically there had to be ships here. _So, I have to find ships, without anyone finding me. _Sky sighed. _Why is my life never easy?_

She got up and walked slowly through the hall, getting back onto the ceiling if she heard anyone coming. She was walking on the ceiling when she saw outside the halls. Her eyes widened, there were what looked like thousands of storm troopers training in a room. _So this is where storm troopers come from. _Then she realized the problem, this was big room with a lot of windows. If the storm troopers looked over they'd see her easily. She backed away. Then she got down from the ceiling and turned a different direction. She heard more footsteps. _Oh great. _

She went into a closet nearby. Sky had to curl up tightly to fit in the closet. Her tail hit something bumpy, which was strange considering the smooth walls in this place. She turned around, but she couldn't see much in this light. She tried to spray some fire out of her nose, but only smoke came out. _Must be all the rain. _She moved her head closer instead. It was a ventilation shaft. _Lucky me. _Sky thought. This made things considerably easier. She ripped the vent off the wall and went in.


	28. Out

Out

(I'll finish this story one of these days. The shoulder part is actually important.)

Sky clambered through the ventilation shaft. It was even darker in here than the closet, but that was okay now. She could use her other senses to find her way. Especially smelling, that was one thing humans were horrible at.

She quickly realized that maybe this find wasn't as luck as she thought. There weren't many openings. She would probably have end up getting out nowhere near ships. Or so she thought. As she crawled past another opening, she saw ships. It still wasn't the closest she could get; the ships were outside and on a level above hers. But they were ships, and she didn't know if she could get any closer.

Sky slammed her head into the vent and it came off with a clatter. She sucked in her breath and looked around to see if anyone had heard. No one was coming. She crawled out of the vent. She was outside, where it was rainy and slippery, when people came. Storm troopers more specifically. They came out the doors after her.

She tried to fight, but it was tough. She kept sliding, like last time, and she couldn't breathe fire. Luckily, the bullets bounced off her as usual. She could even bounce them back at the storm troopers with her tail. Then several bullets hit her at once. This time she was the one who bounced. She slid right off the platform and started falling towards the ocean.

_Oh no! I'm going to drown. _She hit the water, and for a little it seemed like she really would drown. She struggled to swim against the strong waves, but that only made it worse. She ran out of air and had to put water in her fire stomach again. Then she got a different idea. _If struggling makes is worse . . . _She stopped fighting and let the water push her. The waves pushed her right back to the surface. She took a breath as the water pulled her back under. Of course this wasn't a permanent solution, she couldn't do this forever. So the next time the wave took her up she looked around. The waves were carrying her back to the buildings. If she could get her claws in she could climb back up.

So she let the waves carry her until she could dig her claws into the wall. Then she slipped off. _What the? _Then Sky remembered, her metal foot didn't work when it got this wet. That had been an interesting lesson to learn on Alderean. Luckily there were still things to grab. She dug her claws into another wall, this time gripping harder. She climbed up, with difficulty. But once she was out of range of the water it was easy. The storm troopers had even left, probably thinking she was dead or that they wouldn't have to deal with her.

She climbed back onto the platform. She still wasn't at the ships, but she could fix that. She lashed her tail and shot across the platform. She shoved herself up with her hind legs, shooting into the air. She landed on the platform with the ships and dug her claws in as hard as she could to stop. She took a few breathes.

Now that the excitement was over Sky realized her shoulders itched. She flipped over and tried to rub them on the ground. But the platform was to smooth and slippery so she slid over to one of the ships. She jumped in and scratched her shoulders with the seat, then she buckled in and took off.

Sky was kind of surprised she made if to outer space without event after that. But she did. _So, now what? _She thought. She supposed the best idea was to find a medical center somewhere. She couldn't see out of one eye now. _And maybe after that it's back to Alderean, or Naboo. _She thought.

She steered off. This wasn't going to be easy; she had to find a medical center she could actually visit without getting killed. Then she sneezed. Because of all the water, she still wasn't breathing fire. Still, this wasn't good. And quite frankly it just made Sky angry to find out she had a cold again. _Great! Now I have to do something about my eye, and my cold! _She set her ship to go forward. Not that she was sure where forward would lead her. She sneezed a few more times. "ENOUGH!" in frustration she clawed through the controls. Electricity light up the ship and she was going down. Again. The ship smashed onto a planet with mountains. Sky's head smashed into the dash board and she got zapped with electricity. She lifted her head and shook it, staggering out of the ship.

Sky didn't even try to figure out where she was. She smashed into the ground and blacked out.


	29. Mustafar

Mustafar

(Someone favorite this. That means I actually have to get chapters out faster. Thinking of changing this to an M rating. Because there was birth, even if it was vague, and something else kind of M material coming up. So if it disappears that's why.)

Sky woke up to pain in her foot. She let out a roar and jumped up. One of her feet was on fire! She hit it with her tail until the fire went out. She growled and looked at the damage. Her scales were meant to protect her, at least to some degree, from fire. So if she had felt pain, it couldn't be good. A fair number of her scales had burnt off. _Wonderful. One metal foot, one burnt._

Then she realized something. If her foot had been on fire, there was a fire nearby! She looked back to where she'd fainted. Sky's eyes widened. There was river of lava sitting there. _Not normal._

Then she sneezed. Fire came spraying out and hit the lava, causing a small explosion. She sniffed in. In the back of her mind she noticed her shoulders itched again, but at the moment she didn't really care. Her problems seemed to be getting bigger. _So, what now?_

Sky looked around. Her ship was totaled, and the only things in view were mountains and lava. This would be a problem considering she had no intention of living here. In fact, she didn't even know if it was _possible _to live here. She was already hungry; did this planet even have life?

_Well I won't find out just standing here. _Sky began to clamber across the mountains. This wasn't the easiest task when she didn't want to put weight on her burnt foot, but she was a dragon, and they could do well at almost anything.' after a while Sky came to another river of lava. This time though, something was different. There were droids.

Sky licked her lips. She zoomed down, grabbed on in her jaws, and shot away again. The only problem was, when she bit into the droid, it dropped its lava bucket. Sky jumped out of the way with a frustrated growl until the lava had cleared. Then she could eat the droid. That would keep her hunger down, and it also helped her realize something else. If there were droids on this planet, there must be some controlling them, and that meant there must be a way off this planet. Right?

She walked back to the river of lava and started going the opposite direction it was flowing. There were more droids here, but they seemed wary of her. _Shockingly enough. _Sky thought sarcastically. She gave them an evil glare and watched in amusement as they sped away.

She walked against the river flow for a while, until she came to a cliff side. The problem was, if she wanted to keep going, she'd have to go up.

_Well, I've come this far. It's up I go. _Sky jumped into the cliff face and dug her three good claws into it. _It's a good thing I learned to climb with three limbs when the emperor cut one off. _She thought. The going was slow, and the ground had a way of crumbling under her metal foot. She had to keep readjusting. _If there's nothing at the top of this I'm going to be so pissed._

That's when she did something she forgot she was doing. She sneezed. Her grip on the wall loosened and she started to fall. She grabbed the cliff side with her metal foot. But with only one foot keeping her to the wall, the rest of her kept falling. Her head slammed into the cliff face, and horns got stuck there. She jerked her head, trying to get it out of the wall. It didn't work. _Alright, new approach._

Sky let go of the wall with her metal foot. She flipped down and her horns came out of the wall, though they did take a little wall with them. Being extremely flexible, another problem was the she fell backwards a bit, but with her hind feet in the cliff she wasn't going far. She got fully attacked back on the cliff and continued her climb.

After that, it was fairly simple. Sky reached the top, and there was something there. It was a building of some sort. It was on the other side of the lava river.

Sky looked at the lava river. There were some droids here, but there was no way they'd be big enough for her to jump on. Then what looked like rubble came floating by. Sky jumped onto it. After a quick look around she quickly realized there was no other ruble to jump on. She made a mental no to start thinking her actions through.

Sky lifted her tail up and tensed, crunching the scales closer together. Then she smacked her tail against the lava. Aside from being painful, it had the desired effect. Her piece of rubble flew through the lava, getting her closer to the opposite bank. Once close enough she shot off and scrambled away.

Sky climbed up to the building. The landing dock was empty of ships. _Well, there still could be someone around who can help me. _She thought. She had to get off this planet. Droids could keep her fed for a while, but she needed meat.

She entered the building and looked around. There was no one there. Not even a droid. _Now what do I do?_


	30. Stranded

Stranded

Sky awoke with a start. For a second she forgot where she was. Too soon, it all came back to her. She was stranded on a planet made of lava. And clearly no one had shown up yet, peoples we loud when they spotted her, she would've woken up. If no one had come by yet, odds were no one would for a while.

_Someone better show up. If I'm on a lifeless planet I'll be one of the lifeless things on it soon enough. _She thought.

She spent the rest of the day wandering without a real purpose. It was weird, after spending so much time in danger she found this place boring. But this place was dangerous too, just in a different way.

The next few days passed this way, soon enough she _had _to find food. That plan didn't go so well though. She couldn't find anything on this planet, except droids. So Sky ate more of those.

_I can't live on droids though. _She thought. _I need meat. _She walked back to her corner and fell asleep.

The next day, at least she thought it was day, it was kind of hard to see sun on this planet, she got an unexpected surprise. Sky went to the door and slid it open, and on the other side was a creature!

Sky let out a roar of surprise and jumped back. The creature had a similar reaction. Then it began to speak. Sky tilted her head. That language wasn't Basic or Dragon, but it sounded familiar. She was pretty sure she'd learned some of it.

"Sorry." She said in the language.

The creature seemed surprised she could speak its language. It waved its hand "You just startled me. What would a . . . creature like you be doing here?"

Sky almost let out an irritated sigh and told the creature she was a dragon. But then she remembered the emperor wanted her dead and decided not to say anything. "I got stranded." She replied. "I need a ship."

The creature looked at her in what she could only describe as a condescending way. "I'm afraid we can't help you there. We have very few ships around here."

Sky's tail shot up and rattled back and forth rapidly like a rattle snake. She had never done that before, but she wasn't in the mood to ponder what it was about. "I need to get off this planet. Are you missing droids?"

The creature didn't seem to know where this was going. "Yes. Several actually."

Sky didn't understand what she said past yes, but that was all she needed to know. "Because _I _ate them. There's no food on this planet!" her voice was starting to sound more like Dragon and less like what she was supposed to be speaking.

But the creature seemed to catch her drift. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. You say here." Then it walked out and Sky quickly ran a translation of what it'd just said.

The creature didn't come back for a while. Sky sighed in impatience and rubbed her back along one of the hologram projectors in the room. That, like the tail rattling, was strange. Why couldn't she stop itching?

Then a thought slowly made its way into her head. _Wait . . . I'm using a hologram projector to scratch. I can make contact with someone with these things. _She almost hit her head against the wall at her own stupidity. She could've gotten off the planet for earlier than now if she'd figured that out.

_Now, who am I supposed to contact? _That was a harder one for her to figure out. Most people would want to kill her to get their reward from the emperor.

She sat down and thought about who she knew she could trust. There was Bail, but she didn't know how to contact him. Primrose, but she was roughly three so that idea was right out. Yoda, did he even have a hologram projector? And then there was Obi Wan. He could surely help her off this planet, and she knew how to contact him.

She did so. Obi Wan came into view. "Sky." He was definitely surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Long story." Sky replied. "But I'm trapped on Mustafar, can you help me?"

Obi Wan sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Sky, I can't."

Sky blinked. It was her turn to be surprised, and pissed off again. "What? Why?"

"Something's come up with Luke."

Sky gasped. "What? Is he alright."

Obi Wan nodded. "He should be. But I can't help right now."

A new plan popped into her head. "Then do you know somebody I could contact who _can _help?"

Obi Wan looked thoughtful. "Well there's Bail Organa. . ."

"No way."

Obi Wan looked up. "What is it?"

"I know him."

"Well then, he should be able to help. I'll help you contact him."

So with Obi Wan's help Sky contacted Bail. He got the thoughtful look too. "I don't think I can go personally . . . but a rebel ship will pass by soon. I'll contact them and tell them to get you."

Sky bowed her head. "Thank you."

"Of course." Then Bail broke the connection.

Sky got down and walked out to wait for the ship.

(I think we all know the real reason Obi Wan doesn't want to go to Mustafar. And yeah, I randomly started calling English Basic in this chapter. Somebody corrected me, but I'm a lazy editor so it might be a while before I bother correcting the other chapters, if ever.)


	31. First Planet

First Planet

Sky stood on the landing platform of Mustafar and waited. Her stomach growled. _I know! I'll get food as soon as I can. _She thought irritably.

Then she heard talking. It was in that strange language and she couldn't translate all of it. What she could figure out was they were talking about her, and that she was a dragon, and that the emperor wanted her.

_Wonderful. _She thought. _They figured it out. _

She sat straight, pretending she couldn't hear them. The creatures came near. Once they were close enough she leapt up, spinning around and clawing. She seemed to kill one of them and wounded another. The other one shot what looked like a spear into her shoulder. She let out a roar of pain. The spear seemed to give her a shock, and it penetrated her scales, ripping a wound along her shoulder. Then, to her surprise, she felt something burst out of the wound.

Sky turned to see what it was. A wing! _So that's what the itching was about. _

Unfortunately she shouldn't have looked away. The creature struck is spear like thing again, this time getting her head. She roared and spun around. The spear fell out into the lava. She almost fell with it, but managed to grab the edge at the last minute. She lashed out blindly. Luckily her main opponent was weaponless. She wasn't one hundred percent sure why the wounded one didn't help, but she thought she might have knocked him back down with her tail.

Sky stopped and tried to look around. She couldn't see though. Then someone grabbed her tail. She would've attacked if it weren't for the fact that he said "Got you!" in Basic. She realized it must be the rescue from the rebels. She let whoever it was drag her along into his ship and into outer space.

"I can't see." Was all she said.

"I'm not surprised." The rebel replied. "But don't worry. We have a little medical equipment on the ship. We should be able to fix that."

Sky nodded, though she wasn't looking forward to having anymore medical work done on her. However she knew she needed it. She felt terrible. The rebel must have noticed too. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine." She answered. At least she tried to answer, before she hit the floor and blacked out.

* * *

Considering she was asleep for most of it, this experience with at the medical center wasn't so bad. On top of fixing her eyes the droids and released her wings.

When she woke up they were the first things she looked at. Both wings were as tall as she was long, and add width to that they were huge. It was amazing there was room to unfold them completely in this room. Better yet, she could fold them up so nicely it was almost impossible to tell she had them.

That's what she did before walking out. It seemed amazingly empty out in the halls. Sky walked through them as quietly as possible, not using her metal foot to limit noise.

As she passed a door she heard voices inside. "So Bail had us pick up a dragon?" someone asked.

Sky walked closer to the door. "Yes," a voice on the other side said. "Though why he has such an interest in her I'll never," Sky opened the door. There was a pause. "Know."

Sky shook her head; she didn't mind what the rebels thought of her. "Well neither do I." she replied. "But I'll make what you should do with me easy. The fact is, I don't really care. Just drop me off at the first planet that has life."

"Well. . ." A third person started, "there is an Endor moon nearby that has life on it. . ."

"I'll go there." Sky quickly agreed.

The person nodded. "Setting a course for Endor." He said.

The other two looked at her. "Look, sorry about me earlier remark."

Sky didn't let her go any farther. "It's fine." She insisted.


	32. Endor

Endor

Sky climbed out of the small one person ship as it landed on Endor. She looked around. It was a forest, and taking a smell she could tell there was indeed a lot life.

"Will this work for you?" the rebel in the ship asked.

Sky nodded. "This is fine. Thank you."

He gave her a nod before sliding the top of his ship back on and flying off. Sky watched him go. She wondered vaguely if she had made the right choice. In a way, she did miss being around others.

Her stomach gave a loud growl. _Well that question'll have to wait. _Sky thought. _I need some food._

She sniffed around for food. What she smelled wasn't life, but blood. As hungry as she was, blood was enough to send her running, and compromise her judgment. She dove at the meat lying out, eating at it. That's when the rope around her foot tightened and she was shot up into the branches of the trees. _What the-? _Sky looked at the rope. _Now how did I miss that? _She wondered. It didn't matter anyway. She could easily just cut the rope with her claws. That's what she did, then she did a flip landing on her feet.

She looked up to see there were a bunch of small fuzzy creatures around. Sky growled impatiently. _Now what is this about?! _The creatures began talking quickly to each other in response to her growl. Sky blinked. She knew some of this language! It was the one she thought she'd never need.

Sky opened her mouth to talk in their language, when one of them pointed its spear at her. Under any normal condition, she might've still tried talking, but today she was hungry. She lashed out. The creature tried to spear her, but the spear grazed harmlessly across her strong scales. She bit into it, killing it.

That made the others terrified. They began to back away. Then another seemed to disappear. Sky looked in the direction she could've sworn it went, hearing the others run. In the sky there was another dragon!

Sky felt her jaw drop a little. "Well, you coming!?" the other dragon asked.

Sky grabbed the meat and the creature she'd killed, then jumped as high as she could, lashing her tail to go even higher. Once she was as high as she could get she unfolded her wings. The other dragon looked her up and down. "Impressive." She said.

Sky now saw she was bigger than this dragon. She nodded. "Thanks." She said through her meat. "I'm Sky."

"Ember." The other dragon introduced herself. Then she flew off, lashing her tail in a gesture for Sky to follow.

She did so, feeling curious. One thing Sky quickly discovered, with her huge wing span, she didn't need to flap much. They flew to a cave high up on a cliff side. There Ember landed and began eating her catch. Sky sat down and ate as well. "What are these creatures?" She asked, talking about the creatures with the spears.

"Ewoks." Ember replied. She looked at Sky curiously. "How do you not know that? They're all over the planet."

"Well, I only got onto this planet today. . ."

Ember cut her off. "Whoa, whoa, wait. You've lived outside the planet."

"Well yes." Sky said. "I've been to several planets."

"No way." Ember said. "How did you manage that?"

Sky thought, trying to think back to how it all started. She sighed and shook her head. "It's a long story." And it was.

"Tell me it. We've got time." Ember insisted.

Sky reluctantly nodded. "Alright." So she began telling Ember all about it, leaving out a few things she thought best to keep secret, like the Jedi.

When she got to the part about the dragon planet Ember nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that story."

Sky nodded. "That's what got me off Dagoba. One of the dragons there told me the dragon planet was near Kamino."

"And was it?" Ember asked.

_If it was, I would be there right now. _Sky thought. But with all the planet hopping she'd done she could see why Ember might not realize that. She shook her head. "It was a trap. Kamino is where the storm troopers are cloned."

"Must've been dangerous then." Ember deduced.

Sky nodded. "Very."

"You get into danger a lot."

Sky hadn't really thought about it until now. She shrugged. "It's not like it's on purpose. There's just always something out to get me."

"Oh." A short silence came between them in which they couldn't even eat. They'd both finished their meals. "Well, you can stay here. There's nothing out to get you here, and there are dragons."

Sky looked away. "It does seem nice here, but I doubt I'll stay."

"With all the danger you get into, I don't see why not." Ember said. But she let the topic drop. And for a while Sky did stay on Endor, and went hunting with Ember. Since she was bigger than Ember, and apparently Ember wasn't getting any bigger, she came in handy on the hunt.

However, as Sky predicted, she didn't stay on the planet. She left and ended up on Geanosis. And she ended up in danger and went to a new planet after that too. And this was her life for a while. And she liked it.

Until she meet the rebellion again.

(I considered having more chapters, like one on what happened on Geanosis, but they would've taken a long time and never be brought up in the story again. So, kind of pointless.)


	33. Rebel Alliance

Rebel Alliance

Sky ran through the halls, being chased by storm troopers. A bullet hit her scales and just pounced right off. _These guys never learn. _She thought. Or maybe they had. These storm troopers had aimed for eyes, hence why she'd decided to run.

Then she turned a corner and found herself at a dead und. Or at least, for most people it would be a dead end. It was some sort of balcony. The storm troopers came around the corner.

Sky looked thought full. "You know, this has been fun, but I think it's time we part." She said. Then she jumped off the balcony. All the storm troopers looked over as she spread her wings and glided away.

For a while she just glided around. Since she was still above the town, she could've safely land without being attacked by more storm troopers.

That's when a speeder came flying by. Sky tried to get out of the way, but one problem with her wings was that they made fast maneuverability almost impossible. She could partially out of the way, only to smack into the glass in front of the rider. In momentum she rolled right into the speeder.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry." The driver said.

Sky lifted her head shakily. "I-it's fi-" then she saw who was driving and stopped. "Primrose."

Primrose looked surprised, and a little scared. "How do you know who I am?"

It occurred to Sky then; Primrose had been far too young to remember Sky now. "We met once." She explained. "My name's Sky."

"Oh I've heard of you." Primrose got pack into position to steer the speeder. She smiled, "But for the record I don't think seeing someone when they're two counts as 'meeting' them."

Sky chuckled. "Okay, maybe not." There was a short silence. Sky considered jumping out, but there was something she wanted to know first. "So, how is life? In the rebellion?"

"Oh pretty good actually. I haven't really had to do anything dangerous yet, not old enough." She sighed and looked away. "Of course that means I haven't had to do anything important yet either."

Sky shrugged. "Well, I never did much for Bail Organa, but he still likes me for some reason."

"Oh. That's right. . ."

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"Well um. . ." Primrose hesitated. "His daughter, Leia, she's been kidnapped by the empire. I was going back to the rebels know."

"I'll go with you." Sky offered.

Primrose smiled again. "Great." She flew them off.

* * *

Primrose led Sky around when they landed. They quickly found out some horrible news. Alderran had been blown up! Sky's jaw dropped. She didn't even know that was possible.

For a while after that nothing happened. Then a ship landed. It caused a large deal of excitement. "What's going on?" Sky asked.

"It's the Princess!" Primrose announced. "And she's here with two guys who rescued her. Some people named Luke and Han."

Sky blinked. _Luke. _She thought. _The same Luke on Tattooien. _"What is it?" Primrose asked, bringing Sky back out of her head.

Luke wouldn't remember Sky either, so she waved her claw in a dismissive way. "Nothing." She said.

"Well then let's go, there's a briefing."

Sky and Primrose went over. Since Primrose wasn't supposed to do anything dangerous and Sky wasn't officially part of the rebellion, they stayed far enough away not to attract attention. Considering Sky was a dragon that was quite a feat.

The man in front talked about how a one man fighter could blow up the Death Star. A man near the back rolled his eyes. He didn't smell like the other people of the rebellion. They all had a similar underlying smell. Sky pulled Primrose's pant leg so she'd lean down lower. "That Han?" she whispered.

Primrose looked over and shrugged. "Dunno. I've never seen him though, so probably."

Once the briefing was over Sky looked around. "Now who's Luke?" she asked.

It wasn't a question directed at anyone in particular, but someone answered. "That one." He pointed at a blond young human.

Sky nodded. "Thanks." She ran off. "Hey Luke! Luke!"

Luke turned around, looking as shocked as most people who saw her. "Uh . . . hi." He said. "I'm kind of in a hurry." He gestured at the X-wings.

"Yeah, I just need to ask, do you know Obi Wan?" If it was yes he would be the same Luke as the one on Tattooien.

"I did." Luke looked away. "But Darth Vader killed him on the Death Star, like he killed my father." Then he walked off.

Sky was in such shock that Obi Wan was dead, by the time she realized the other part of his sentence he was already gone. _Killed his father? But I thought Darth Vader _was _his father. Right?_


	34. Destroying the Death Star

Destroy the Death Star

Sky walked into a room of the rebel base. Everyone was working. Including Primrose. Sky gave a slight smirk. _So much for not doing anything important. Now, what's going on? _

She looked around. She didn't want to interrupt anyone so she looked for who might be least busy. It looked like the Princess. Sky walked towards her. A few people turned towards her, but looked away just as quickly. Maybe people were getting used to her.

"Leia?" Sky called softly once she reached her.

Leia jumped. "What?" She sounded impatient. Then she blinked, her face looked similar to Sky's when Primrose had said 'Luke'. "Sky?" Sky nodded, impressed Leia remembered her. "Well . . . what are you doing?"

"I was just wondering what was going on." Sky tried to stay soft in her speaking, but silence wasn't one of her strong points.

"We're attacking the Death Star. We receive messages from the X-wings here."

Then they did receive a message from the X-wings. They were reporting in. Leia waved her hand as if waving Sky away. Sky made an annoyed 'Okay, okay' face, and walked to the corner. There she listened to the rest. It was weird to just _listen _to a fight. She was used to seeing them, or smelling.

_And things don't seem to be going so well. _She thought. From what she could hear people were blowing up right and left.

Then an announcement came on that the Death Star was in firing range. And there was a yell, but it wasn't the 'I'm being blow up' yell. It seemed almost like a yell in this case was a good thing.

Then the Death Star blew up! Sky's jaw dropped. And the surprises weren't over. Primrose spun away from her work station and announced to Sky, "That Luke guy blew up the Death Star!"

"He didn't blow up?" she asked. In all honesty she'd kind of lost track of who had and who hadn't.

"Apparently not." She wrapped her arms around Sky in a huge. With all the thrilled people around no one noticed, so Sky wasn't embarrassed. She knew she should huge back, but her legs/arms were too short. Getting an idea, she unfolded her wings and hugged Primrose with them.

* * *

Sky slept peacefully. It had been a long time since she'd had one of those. But in the middle of the rebel's base it was safe, and they were safer than usual too with the Death Star gone.

At least that's what Sky thought. Until she got a prod in the scales. She shot awake. It was Primrose. "What?"

"We have to leave." Primrose replied.

"Why?" Sky asked, feeling confused.

"Long complicated story short, we're in danger." Primrose explained. "Now let's go." Primrose ran off, so Sky jumped up and ran after her. Then they reached a ship Primrose could go in. "Oh no." She said.

"What? What is it?" Sky asked.

She was concerned about Primrose; she wasn't expecting the answer the girl gave her. "There's no room for you."

For a second Sky was so stunned she couldn't speak. She'd never expected the problem to me. Then she waved a talon. "Get on. I'll find a different ship."

"But-" Primrose tried to object.

Sky didn't let her. She spun around and ran off through the crowd, looking for a ship. The problem was everyone else seemed to be full to. She was starting to panic, and it must have shown on her face. That Han character waved her over.

Curious, Sky walked over. "Need a ride out you over grown lizard?" he asked.

Sky growled and her tail rattled back and forth again. "I. Am. A. Dragon." She corrected.

Han shrugged. "You want the ride or not?" Sky nodded. "Then come on."

So Sky clambered in after him. Luke, Leia, C-3PO, and R2-D2 were inside. It was nice to see the familiar faces, though there was a creature she didn't recognize. "What are you doing here?" Leia asked.

"No ships left." Sky answered quickly. Then she turned to the creature. "Who are you?" she asked. The creature roared a response. Han was about to translate his answer, but Sky beat him to it. "Nice to meet you."

Han leaned back in his chair as he steered. "No way you understand what he's saying."

"Yeah, I do." Sky informed him.

"Now look, I've been all around the galaxy. The only other person who can understand him I've met is the metal man there." He waved his hand at C-3PO.

"Oh?" Sky questioned. "His name's Chewbacca."

Han stared at her in shock and Chewbacca made a roar Sky suspected was really a laugh. Unfortunately while Han was looking away a ship came into view. And it was not a rebel ship.

"Look out!" Leia shouted just as a laser tried to blast them. Han tried to steer away, but the laser still hit the side of the ship. It rocked violently. Sky let out a roar of surprise and sunk her claws into ground so as not to slide away.

"Alright, this'll be interesting." Han muttered.


	35. Dragon Planet

Dragon Planet

The Millennium Falcon smashed into the ground. "Well, that was interesting." Han said.

"Interesting?" Sky demanded. "We just crash landed and probably broke the ship!"

"Hey, I got us away from the imperials in one piece didn't I?" Han shot back.

He sounded pissed off, but Sky doubted his temper would be any match for hers if she got truly angry. "Even _I _can do that." she told him. "And sometimes I manage to save the ship to."

"Better be careful what you say, we got into this whole mess because the Princess here couldn't get her ship away."

Leia entered the conversation then. "That ship wasn't meant for escaping imperials! It is meant of diplomatic missions, which was the point!"

Han opened his mouth again but Luke cut him off. "Hey! Can we just figure out where we are?!"

When he said that everyone looked out the window. They seemed to be on a planet covered with mountains, and some trees. It made it hard to see much. Leia shook her head. "I've never been on this planet before."

"From the looks of it, no one has." Luke replied.

"Well we won't get anywhere just staring now will we?" Han said. He got up and walked to the exit. The others followed from a slight distance. Han looked around. "Seems safe."

The second he said that something large jumped on him and started attacking. It looked like a giant lizard. That should've meant something to Sky, but it didn't. She jumped on the lizard creature and grabbed it be the horns, jerking its head back. The lizard wrapped its tail around her hind legs and yanked. She slide away, but her teeth were still in its horns, so it rolled with her. For a while they rolled, then Sky was hitting by something that looked like a wing and she fell away.

She jumped back onto her feet and let out a gasp. She was looking at a dragon, he looked almost exactly like her, except his scales were green instead of blue, and his eyes were red instead of yellow.

He seemed as surprised as her, she saw him staring at her metal foot. But it was him who recovered first. "You'd betray your own species!?" He growled. "For them?" his eyes rolled over to the others, who also seemed stunned to see another dragon.

Sky shook her head. "I didn't know you were another dragon." It was the first time she'd ever needed the dragon language. Then she looked at Luke, Leia, and Han. "But, I still don't want you to hurt them." She shook her head. "Don't make me chose."

The dragon glared at her friends. "Humans are trouble." He hissed.

"Not these ones." Sky objected. "They're fighting the empire. Oh. And Luke blew up the Death Star."

"What's the Death Star?" the dragon asked.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Han wanted to know, speaking in basic.

Sky ignored him. "The Death Star was a space station big enough to destroy a planet." She stared at the ground sadly. "It destroyed Alderran." Her gaze flicked to Leia. If Sky was sad about it, she couldn't imagine what Leia must be feeling.

The other dragon still looked confused. "I'm not sure exactly what you're talking about, but that does sound powerful. I'll take you to the other dragons."

"Wait, other dragons?" Sky asked.

The other dragon looked at her like she was a complete fool. "Yes. The planet's full of them."

Sky gave a soft gasp. "We're in the dragon planet aren't we?"

The dragon nodded impatiently. "Yes. Can we go now?"

"Sky, what's going on?" Leia said.

"We're on a planet with more dragons than any other place in the galaxy. This dragon wants us to go to the other dragons and explain ourselves." She didn't add that if they didn't want to do that they could fight him; because she wasn't sure what she'd do if that happened.

It was clear from Leia's expression she had figured it out anyway and was thinking their options through. She sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Sky turned back to the dragon, and went back to talking in dragon. "We're going."

The dragon muttered something like 'finally' and started walking off. Sky followed with the humans and Chewbacca not far behind them. "So, who are you all?" the dragon asked.

"That's Han, Luke, and Leia." Sky introduced, lashing her tail at all of them. "The wookie's Chewbacca, and I'm Sky."

"Strange name for a dragon." He commented.

"Then what's _your_ name?"

"Thondril."

_And that name's not unusual? _She thought. She almost said it, but decided against it at the last minute. They continued walking, going up a mountain.

"This better not go on much longer." Han mumbled. Luckily, Thondril couldn't hear him or he might've gotten angry.

And fortunately for Han it didn't go on much longer. They reached the entrance of a cave. "This is it." Thondril told Sky.

Sky translated it for the rest of them. They were going in.

(This was going to get way longer than the rest of the chapters in my story if I didn't cut it off now.)


	36. The Dragon King

The Dragons

Thondril led the group into the caves. For a while it was dark and wet, like a cave should be. Then torches came into view. And so did two dragons. They were still young; Sky could tell neither of them could fly or breathe fire yet. They both looked up.

"Thondril!" One cried. He ran over. "Thondril! Did you-" Then he saw the others, probably because Han had made a move towards his gun, and his question sputtered out.

"Who are they?" the other dragon asked. She spotted Sky's metal foot. "And what is _that_!?"

"That's my foot." Sky said. She didn't have much emotion in her voice as she said it.

The dragon meanwhile, looked baffled. "It doesn't look like your other feet."

"Yes well, it wasn't my original foot."

That didn't mean much to the little dragon. She opened her mouth again, but the male, probably her brother, beat her to it. "Who are those?" he asked, flicking his tail at the humans and Chewbacca.

Thondril, who had been full of energy only a few moments ago, suddenly looked tired. "These are humans. We're taking them to the king."

The little dragons backed away so they could get through. Thondril nodded. "Thanks." They kept walking.

The little dragons weren't the last dragons they saw on the way either. There were lots of dragons, all of them looked different. There were ones that walked around on two legs and had hands. Another looked like Ember. And there were a few who swam around in forming pools that didn't look like they belonged on land.

Then they reached a huge cavern that was rounded on the top. It was so smooth Sky was certain it couldn't have been created naturally. This was also the place with the most dragons, most of them eating. At least they had been eating. There was a stony silence when they entered.

A big gold dragon lifted his head, and glared. "Thondril! What are you doing, bringing humans here?!"

"That doesn't sound good." Leia muttered.

Han shook his head. "We might want to consider making a break for it."

"No." Sky growled. "I can handle this."

"I'd rather not have my life in the hands of an over grown lizard who doesn't really have hands." Han shot back silently.

Sky's eyes glowed dangerously, but that was when her attention was drawn back to the dragon conversation. "Sky!" the gold dragon roared.

_He must be the king. _Sky thought. "Yes, your majesty?"

The dragon looked impressed she knew he was the king. "Thondril tells me these humans are your friends, care to explain how that came about?"

Sky sighed. "It's a long story."

The king flicked his tail. "We've got time. But there's no point being on opposite sides of the cavern. Come, we can go to my chamber."

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

"I have to go to the king's chamber, to tell him how I know you, and why you shouldn't be killed." Sky explained.

"Real comforting." Han said.

Sky was practically considering requesting the dragons kill Han. Luke broke her away from that train of thought. "You better go then."

Sky nodded and walked off.

The king's chamber was another side caver. It was big, but as big as the cavern they'd just been in, and not as bright. Still, it was definitely king material. It had a pool of water in it, and there was a little nook in the corner that had metal on it.

_Yummy. _Sky thought.

"So, tell me this long story of yours? How do you know these humans?" The king requested.

Sky forced herself not to think of the metal. She noticed instead, that the king was staring at her metal foot. She'd have to explain, at least in part, what happened there.

She tipped her head. "Alright." She started her story. She started it around the time she was there for the birth of Primrose. Apparently, the cooling mist she'd sprayed was a remnant of long ago, when dragons could heal. Who knew? She continued. Occasionally the king would have something to say like the healing comment. And sometimes she would have to back track and explain things she'd skipped over. But she did her best not to talk about Order 66 or the fact that Luke's father was Darth Vader. That wouldn't help her make her point.

_Though I should remember to tell him. _Sky thought. Talking about the Death Star certainly got the king's attention.

Finally, Sky reached the end of the story, when they'd reached the planet. She stopped and panted. She'd talked faster than she'd intended.

The king looked thoughtful. "Well your right. Your humans don't seem too bad. There's just one problem."

Sky managed not to groan, but she was pretty sure she'd made a soft growling noise. "What's that?" she asked, sounding more tired and irritated than she'd meant to.

The king noticed it too, and he narrowed his eyes. But he answered her question. "Humans have much shorter lives than us. The next generations could easily forget about this."

Sky opened her mouth, then shut it again. She didn't have an answer. The king seemed rather pleased about that. Sky dropped her head towards the ground and shook her head. "Maybe we should get the humans in here. I can't speak for them."

The king didn't look like he liked this idea, but he nodded. "Alright, we'll talk with them. But I might bring someone else who can translate."

"You don't trust me?" Sky asked. Her voice had an overly sweet tone to it. That was hard for a dragon.

"To be blunt, no."

"I don't lie." Sky told him.

"Maybe, maybe not. But dragons are naturally born good liars." The king replied. Then he walked out.

Sky blinked. _Dragons are naturally born good liars? _That was new to her. But she didn't have time to think about it, she had to follow him.


	37. Problem Solved

Problem Solved

Sky and the king walked back to the main cavern. Leia was talking to what looked like a younger silver dragon, with the help of an older black dragon. _He must be the translator. _Sky thought. They walked up.

"So, how'd it go?" Han asked.

"Well, the king seems fine, except one problem. . ." Sky explained.

Han groaned. Sky thought she saw Leia kick him under the table. Leia looked thoughtful. She turned to the king. "What's the problem?"

Sky opened her mouth to translate, but the black dragon beat her to it. The face she made when he did must have been amusing, because Thondril covered his mouth with his tail to muffle a laugh. The black dragon meanwhile, was telling Leia the problem.

"Well this is easy." Leia said.

Sky blinked. "It is?" she asked in basic.

"It is?" the king repeated in dragon.

"We said the same thing." Sky explained quickly.

Leia nodded. "We have ways to record information, mostly in archives. We can have this recorded so future generations will never forget your . . . hospitalities."

The black dragon looked confused. He turned to Sky and asked in dragon, "What does 'hospitalities' mean?"

Sky translated for him, and he translated for the king. The king nodded, looking pleased. He expanded his wings and Sky gasped. The king had been bigger than her, and his wings were no exception. They were each bigger than he was, it was amazing there was room for him to extend them.

Flicking her gaze to the humans, she saw they looked as shocked. The king flew up to the front of the caver, all eyes followed him. "Attention all dragons! These humans are now are guests! I expect you to treat them well."

Sky gave a soft chuckle. _Problem solved. _She thought. _Rather easily actually._

"What's going on now?" Luke wanted to know.

"We're they're guests. So they don't want to kill us." Sky told him. Then she turned to Han. "Told you I could get us out of this."

Han just gave her a look. He might've said something, but the translator started talking again, in dragon. "I was wondering, what's wrong with your foot?" he flicked his tail at her metal foot.

"I wondered that too." Thondril added.

The silver dragon looked at what they were talking about. "Whoa."

Sky felt somewhere between embarrassed and angry. "Oh I lost my foot. This is a replacement."

"Lost your foot?" Thondril wondered.

At the same time the silver dragon said, "You can get replacements."

Sky shook her head at the ceiling. "I got my foot cut off in a battle with an evil human. And yes, they have the technology to make replacement foots."

The silver dragon made a noise of awe. Then she blinked, seeming to remember something. "They call me Silver by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Sky."

"Arolas." The translator introduced.

Han waved his hand. "Hey. Still here."

"Oh. Sorry." Arolas apologized. Then the three dragons turned and included the humans and Chewbacca into the conversation.

* * *

Since they still needed to look over the ship, it was decided they would stay in the mountain for the night. Sky was planning to stay longer than that, but she was still thinking it through.

Thondril led the humans, Chewbacca, and Sky, though more tunnels. It was darker back and here, and clearly less used. But as Thondril had pointed out, they didn't exactly get many visitors. He breathed some fire into a torch on the wall. "Can you translate for me?" he asked Sky in dragon. Sky nodded. "Thanks." He turned back to all the others. "Leia's sleeping there," he jerked his head and Sky started translating. "Chewbacca there, Sky there, and Luke and Han, I think you're going to have to share."

As soon as Sky translated, Han and Luke looked at each other. But for the life of her, Sky couldn't tell what that look was expressing.

Thondril looked at Sky. "You guys good?"

Sky nodded. "I think so."

"Good." Thondril started walking away. Before he disappeared from sight though, he turned around. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." Sky turned back to the others. Leia looked troubled. Sky changed her mind back to basic. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's just weird. We're really close to Kamino, I'm not sure how much I like it."

Sky almost gagged. _Near Kamino? It really is near Kamino!? _Luke noticed Sky's face. "Sky, you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Are you sure?" Luke pried.

"I'm fine." A bit more growl came into her voice as she said it, and her eyes flashed.

Luke swung his hands up in surrender. "Alright, let's just get some sleep."

So everyone went to their selected cavern.

(I'll just let everyone decided for themselves if the dragon who said the dragon planet was near Kamino was really trying to help or setting Sky up.)


	38. Storm Troopers Again

Storm Troopers Again

Sky entered the main cavern the next morning. When she'd first woken up, she'd forgotten where she was, but that past. She was getting used to waking up someplace she didn't recognize.

She looked around the cavern. There weren't many dragons. More importantly Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca were missing.

Sky saw Thondril. _He might now something. _She thought. Plus he was the only once in the cavern she knew. She walked over. "Hi."

Thondril blinked, he had clearly just been in his own little world. He smiled when he saw it was her. "Hi there Sky. How'd you sleep?'

"Good." Sky replied. After a pause she added, "I don't suppose you know where Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca are? Do you?"

"Oh. They went to try fixing the ship." He told her.

Sky nodded. "Right."

Thondril got up, not that he was much higher up. "Where are you going?" Sky wanted to know.

"Hunting." He said, flicking his tail. "There's a lot of dragons who need to eat."

"I'll come with you." Sky offered.

Thondril shook his head. "No, you don't need to do that."

"I'm staying here. I should help." Sky insisted.

Thondril shook his head, at the ceiling this time. "Alright."

The two walked out into the mountains. They could've flown, but as Thondril pointed out, it was harder to find food that way. They'd be too high up.

There were forests on the mountain, but looking up Sky could see there was nothing but snow. She sniffed for anything edible. But Thondril beat her to it. It was natural really; he had more experience on this planet. They stalked the prey. It was in view. Thondril rattled his tail, a lot like she did when she was angry.

Then he dashed out. The creature looked up and tried to run, but he was faster. Thondril coiled himself around it. Sky shot out too and killed it. Thondril grinned. "Thanks."

Sky flicked her tail, an equivalent to a shrug. "Any time."

"We're going to catch more faster this way." Thondril said.

"Well then, we better get a move on." Sky teased.

So the two of them started searching again. Since it was most likely going to be Thondril who attacked first, Sky was the one who carried their kill. She had it on her back, putting her wings up a bit to help keep it on.

Soon they were following a new scent. Sky sniffed after, following Thondril. _There's a lot of life on this planet. _She thought. Including other dragons. _I like it here. . ._

That's when she picked up a different scent. It was a human scent. _No. More than that. _"Thondril, wait." She tried to warn him. She didn't do so in time.

Thondril jumped out of the forest and a bullet hit his shoulder. It didn't pierce his skin like it would on most creatures, but it didn't exactly bounce off his scales like it did with Sky. The storm troopers turned towards each other for half a second, then fired at Thondril some more.

Thondril let out a roar of surprise and dropped closer to the ground.

Sky jumped out of the bushes, temporarily leaving their already caught meal, and sprayed fire. The storm troopers lit up. Thondril dashed towards, clawing. He killed one of them, but the rest of them had jumped onto speeders and whizzed away.

"After them!" Sky shouted. She dashed after them. She knew she was faster on the ground than the air, unlike most dragons.

Thondril was like that too. He ran after her. "Why are we chasing them? They're leaving."

Sky sprayed fire at a speeder, it steered out of the way. Then she explained to Thondril. "These aren't normal humans. They're running now, but if we let them go they'll come with back up."

"This is different than most humans?" Thondril asked.

Sky snapped her head to him, ready to start yelling, then she saw he was joking. She turned back to speeders. They weren't disappearing from sight, but they weren't really getting any closer either.

Letting out all her energy in one bolt, she ran faster, gaining on them. Then they reached their ship. "No!" Sky roared in rage. She and Thondril spewed fire at them, but they got into the ship and away.

"This isn't good." Sky growled.

Thondril nodded. "Come on. We have to warn the others." He jumped into the sky and flew back towards the mountain. Sky jumped up and flew after him. "It's easier to fly back." He explained unnecessarily. "Plus, we have to get our prey back.


	39. Meeting

Meeting

"This is why we don't trust humans." The king said. Arolas translated for the sake of the humans, Chewbacca could get the general drift on his own.

"This is why we don't like dragons." Han muttered.

"Don't translate that." Luke told Arolas. Based off the look he gave Luke, he'd figured that out on his own. Luke ignored the look and turned to Han. "You realize we piss them off too much they might eat us right?"

The dragons meanwhile were having their own conversation. "So what do we do if they do come back?" Silver asked. "Stay hidden in here."

"No! Fight of course!" a purple dragon snapped at her.

"Personally I don't they'll be back at all." Another one said.

"What's going on?" Leia asked.

Arolas and Sky both tried to explain, but since they were the only two who spoke basic and dragon it was hard to keep up.

Leia got impatient. She stood up. "Quiet!" it had no effect.

Sky gave her head a small shake at the ceiling. Then she let out as loud of a roar as she could. That got everyone quiet. They turned to her. "Leia has something to say."

She heard a few soft groans, but the king nodded. "Tell her she can speak."

Leia stared, Sky translating. "Why is this such a huge worry? Sky can easily handle storm troopers, coming out in one piece, and she's only one dragon." Sky felt a little uncomfortable translating the second sentence, but she did anyway.

"We know Sky's fought storm troopers before. And now Thondril was seen. Don't you think the storm troopers would be more prepared should they come back?" the king asked. This time, Arolas translated.

"It's possible." Leia admitted. "But they've only seen two dragons; they have no way of knowing how many are here."

"Or that we're here." Luke said in a softer voice.

Arolas looked questioningly at them, no doubt wondering if he should add what Luke said. Sky gave a small nod.

The king looked like he was in thought. Leia pushed a little harder. "You could always try to talk the troopers into leaving. It's not likely, but they might leave if you're not a threat to the emperor."

"Wouldn't we be a threat either way?" Thondril whispered to Sky.

Sky shrugged. "No idea." She told him. "But Leia knows what she's talking about."

The king sighed and shook his head at the ground. "Very well. If the storm troopers should return we'll try to get rid of them. If that doesn't work we'll fight. As for you humans," he looked at them. Sky had been translating, so they knew he was talking to them now. "I suggested you work on fixing your ship. We can hardly keep you around forever."

Leia nodded. "Understood."

* * *

Sky walked out of the mountain. She had to admit, it was taking longer for the storm troopers to get here than she'd expected. Maybe she was wrong about that after all. She shrugged to herself. _Guess it doesn't really matter. We'll be safe with all these dragons anyway. _

She lay down on a rock, and unfolded her wings. It felt so good.

"Sunning yourself?" Thondril asked.

Sky hadn't even realized he was there. She folded her wings back up. "Yes, it's nice."

Thondril nodded. "Agreed." He sat down on a rock next to her. "This is a nice planet. Wouldn't you agree?" He turned back to look at her. She nodded. Thondril went back to looking out at the view. There was a pause. "Are you planning to stay here?"

Sky blinked and gave her head a little shake. She didn't know why she was so surprised. She'd been thinking about the same thing since getting here. _I guess I wasn't expecting anyone to ask. _She thought. Then came the more important part, how should she answer. She went with honesty, as usual. "I don't know. I want to. This is one of the nicer planets I've been on, and it's full of other dragons. . ."

"But?" Thondril prodded.

Sky sighed at his pushing. But she answered anyway. "It's hard to explain. I guess I'm just not used to life being this simple." She wondered when the last time it was this simple. She supposed it was back on Naboo. "I _like _life complicated. Does that make sense?"

Thondril shook his head, laughing. "Not really. But I get it. I don't think I'd want my life any different than how it is now."

Sky wondered if she should be upset or pleased. She settled with sighing again and walking up to him. "Thanks."


	40. In Love

In Love

(Seems like it's time for my annual whining about how long this story is taking. Seriously, I looked at my A/N, and I do that a lot. Now, I wouldn't say the story is almost finished, but there's an end in sight. So, excitement.)

Sky and Thondril walked through the tunnels of the mountain. Thondril was giving her a tour of some of the places she hadn't seen yet. And she's shared some of her stories with him. She had told the king, but the rest of the dragons didn't know about it. Thondril seemed like a good friend to tell some of it, but not all of it.

It was amazing how much space there was in here, Sky still didn't know how many dragons were here. And she was in for another surprise.

As they walked, lightning came shouting in front of them. Sky jumped back with a surprise roar. Then she let out a low growl and spun her head. There was a dragon, the purple one from the meeting if she recalled correctly.

"Whoa, why so jumpy?" he asked.

Sky shook her head and put on her best fake smile. "I'm jumpy? Sorry. Living the life of danger and all."

The purple dragon nodded in an understanding way. "I couldn't imagine what your life must be like. You sure you're alright?"

Sky realized she still looked distraught. She couldn't help it though; she was used to Siths being the ones who sprayed lightning. "I'm fine." She said. "But, I think I'd like to go back to my cavern now."

She looked at Thondril meaningly. He nodded. "Let's go." He led her back. It occurred to her this was her first lie. And so far, she wasn't very good at it.

Once they entered her cavern he asked, "So what is it?"

Sky looked at him, looking puzzled. "What?"

Thondril shook his head as if she was just a child. "I know you were bothered more than you want to admit, so care to tell me."

"If I don't want to admit it, why would I tell you?" She asked him.

Thondril paced a little. "It always helps to talk to _some_one about it. If you don't want me to be the someone," he sighed, "fine. Just tell me, and I'll leave you."

It was clear he didn't want to do that. Sky felt her lips twitch at how he was willing to do it anyway. She sighed. "It's just, spraying lightning is a Sith power." At Thondril's confused look she continued, "They're evil, one of them is ruling the empire. And he's the one who cut off my claw." She waved her metal claw in the air.

"Oh Sky, I'm sorry."

Sky snorted, "Not your fault."

He walked closer to her. "No, but I want to help you."

"Clearly." Sky said with a smile. "And thank you."

Thondril smiled back. "If you want to talk more, just say so." He started towards the exit.

Sky thought about it. She had never told some of the things that bothered her the most; it was always the happy stories. What about when the younglings died? She turned around. "Thondril!" She called.

Thondril turned around. "Yes?"

"Can you stay longer? I-I think I want to keep talking." Sky told him.

He walked back over. "Of course. I'll listen."

Sky nodded. She opened her mouth to explain, then looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I've just never talked about this kind of thing before."

"You've never been personal."

Sky blinked. _Personal. Yes, that sounds right. _She raised her head and opened her mouth to thank him, for caring, for knowing her problem, and that's when he kissed her. She was so shocked her eyes flipped wide open and her wings had a similar reaction.

Thondril backed up a few steps. "I love you." It was an obvious confession. Then he looked away, no doubt having noticed her reaction. "I-is that okay?" he asked, sounding so uncertain.

Sky sat down. She was honestly surprised. Was it okay? She got up and walked over to him. "I think I can live with that." she said softly. Then they kissed again, except this time, it was Sky who started it.


	41. Attack on Dragon Planet

Attack on Dragon Planet

The attack on dragon planet did come. A huge star destroyer somehow managed to land. Dragons watched from trees, or in the air. The king had made it clear he was going to talk to the empire before there was any attack; the only other dragon with him was Arolas. But he'd also wanted the dragons around so they could fight as soon the empire refused. And everyone knew they'd refuse to leave dragon planet alone, even if no one said it out loud.

Sky and Thondril were hiding at the same tree, but peering out on opposite sides of it. Sky kept flicking her eyes to Thondril. They hadn't talked much since kissing, and certainly not about the kissing. She kind of wanted to make sure she was on the same page as him.

_Stop that. _Sky told herself. _The planet is going to be attacked by storm troopers for goodness sake. You don't have time to worry about guy problems._

Pissed off at herself, Sky turned her attention to the king and the star destroyer. A man in a suite that suggested he was important game out. Sky tried to figure what kind of importance he was. A general? Maybe? He had two storm troopers on either side of him. That wasn't a surprise, considering how terrified he looked to be walked up to a dragon.

As soon as reached the bottom, the king spoke. "Leave." Arolas translated.

The general blinked. Considering he was talking to a dragon, and a dragon who was very blunt and to the point, that wasn't really surprising. "I-I'm sorry?" he said. "Care to elaborate."

It was Arolas' turn to blink. Sky tried not to bash her head into the tree. He didn't know what 'elaborate' meant. And she couldn't tell him, or they'd notice her, and this plan would be ruined.

The king asked what he'd said. Arolas translated what he knew. Then the king did something that relieved Sky. He elaborated without being asked. "We don't want anything to do with the rest of the galaxy. Leave us alone. If you don't, I'm afraid we will have to be enemies." Arolas translated as he spoke. Then the king leaned in closer, his red eyes glowed dangerously. "And believe me, you don't want a dragon as an enemy."

The general leaned back, away from the king. For a second, it seemed like that would be the last of it, then he regained his confidence, seemingly from nowhere. "If this is meant to be a peaceful talk, you're not doing a very good job at the peaceful part." Arolas growled, but reluctantly bounced the message back to the king. He backed away a little, but was still giving the general his glowing eyes look. The general continued. "We would be more than happy to leave this planet alone, but there's a problem. You have rebels on this planet. Give them to us, and we will leave this planet alone."

_Oh no. _Sky thought. The king didn't want anything to do with the rebels; he would no doubt give them up to keep peace on his planet. Sky shook her head pleadingly. _Don't. _She thought.

She knew the king could see her, but he ignored her. "Of-"

Then something none of them had expected happened. Thondril walked up to the king. "No." he said, looking at the general. "We won't give up the rebels. If you want them, you'll have to get them yourself."

Before anything could be done, a storm trooper pointed into the trees. "There was movement!"

"The rebels!" the general exclaimed. "After them!" The storm troopers ran for the trees.

Eyes wide, Sky turned to see where the movement had come from. It really had been the rebels. Han and Leia both had their guns raised. Leia was pointing it at the general, and Han was pointing it at the dragon king, and Luke was trying to stop them from firing. It was honestly a surprise no one had noticed their activity before.

Of course, now that the storm troopers were coming Luke seemed more than happy to get out of the way. But before anyone could fire at them, Silver slammed into them. They both hit the ground, but both started getting back up with guns at the ready. Leia shot one, and Silver sprayed ice on the other, freezing him.

"It's a trap!" The general shouted. More storm troopers started coming out of the star destroyer, and the general got out his gun.

The king sprayed fire, but almost everyone managed to get out of the way. The dragons sprang from their hiding place, ready to fight. Sky punched the frozen storm trooper, shattering him to a million pieces, then joined the fight.

(The fight might go on for a while, so I think I'm going to stop here.)


	42. Meeting Darth Vader Again

Meeting Darth Vader Again

Sky jumped into battle, next to Thondril. The two spun around, so that they were always facing opposite directions, and sprayed fire. The storm troopers were apparently getting brighter, they moved to get out of the way of the narrow sprays. Luckily, they weren't great at dogding thanks to their outfits, so Sky and Thondril did manage to set some of them on fire.

As Sky spun around, she saw a storm trooper aim a gun at her. She spun her head around, ready to attack, but she wouldn't make it in time. Then Arolas bit into the trooper's shoulder. The trooper cried in pain and hit the ground. Arolas let go, with a strange green fluid coming from his mouth.

"Poison." He explained.

Sky nodded. She turned away, seeing Arolas eat the poisoned trooper's gun as she went. More bullets hit her, but bounced harmlessly off. The bullets were of little concern to her. She was more worried when she saw Thondril was no longer there. _Where is he? _Sky wondered. She looked around, then saw him going into the star destroyer. _What's he doing in there?_

Before she could figure it out, another bullet hit her. But this one didn't just ping off, it hit her eye. Luckily, her already bad eye. It still hurt, and she couldn't see who shot her because she couldn't see out of that eye. She leapt blindly at the trooper anyway. Sky clawed into a troopers neck, feeling another bullet bounce off her.

Sky looked up again. So far so good. The dragons were winning. _Then I think it's time to find Thondril. _

She dashed into the star destroyer. She followed Thondril's scent through the halls. It was a fairly easy treck, anyone who could fight was out fighting dragons. Or so she thought. Then she heard Thondril let out a roar. It was a roar of pain.

Moving fast, Sky raced into the room she'd heard the roar. When she entered, her breath caught. Darth Vader was standing there, his read light saber out, and Thondril's tail was lying a few feet away from the rest of his body.

Darth Vader turned slowly towards her. At least it felt like it was slow. Her mind might just be moving in slow motion. Sky wondered vaguely if the reason she wasn't breathing was because Darth Vader was using the force choke on her. She was about to try taking a breath to find out, when the ship rocked violently.

Sky let out a roar of surprise, and dug her claws into the ground to stop from sliding away. Even Darth Vader had to steady himself.

Sky flashed a glance at the window in this room to see what was going on. It wasn't good. Blasts were coming down from the sky. Blasts larger than bullets that the dragons couldn't repel if they were hit by. The purple dragon from earlier fell down, slamming into the window. He was clearly dead.

And then of course there was Darth Vader to deal with. Sky breathed fire, trying to make a lot of smoke come out with it. Darth Vader tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't any better at dodging fire than the storm troopers. Of course, he got away from any bad damage, but smoke went into his breathing mask. He coughed.

Thondril, who up until now had been making little moaning sounds about his lack of tail, caught on. He breathed fire too. Darth Vader left the room coughing.

"What, was that?" Thondril panted.

"You mean who." Sky growled. "Darth Vader."

"Right. . ." Thondril looked outside, noticing the large blasts coming down. The dragons were now doing their best to dodge them, but this had changed the odds. "What do we do?" Thondril asked.

Sky looked around. The controls to the ship were in this room. "We fly up and fight whatever is blasting them." Then she went up to one of the control panels.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Thondril asked.

"If you mean, have I flown one of these before, no." Sky replied. "But I've flown other ships before, and this is the only way we'll be able to get in fighting range." She'd been pressing buttons, somewhere close to randomly. It must've worked though. The ship took off, the purple dragon's body falling off.

They rose up towards outer-space. Sky looked at the controls. She had to figure out which ones controlled weapons. She saw two stations that seemed promising. "Thondril!" She called. Thondril walked over curiously. "This controls the weapons. Use them when we fight the. . ." She looked to see what they'd be fighting. "Star destroyers." _That's perfect. _She thought sarcastically.

"Okay." Thondril sounded uncertain. He might've argued, but right now there wasn't time to.

Sky dashed to her own controls. Someone's voice came onto the intercom, but she ignored it. Of course they didn't know two dragons were aboard. That would give the two at least on much needed advantage. They were probably trying to get into contact with the rest of their army. Sky's voice would be a dead giveaway that wasn't what was on the ship.

She and Thondril fired blindly at the other star destroyers blindly, neither of them were sure how to use the controls.

It took a second for the star destroyers to figure out what was going on, giving them a chance to get some hits in. Then they figured out what was going on. Everyone started firing at the star destroyer Sky and Thondril were in. For a while the dragons were alright, the defelctor shield was keeping them alive.

Then the shield stopped working. A blast hit them, rocking the ship violently. Actually it might have been more than one blast, it was hard to tell.

On the plus side, they didn't blow up. But they did start plummeting back towards the planet. As they fell, Sky saw the Falcon fly past, shooting at one of the star destroyers.

"What's going on?" Thondril asked. He sounded panicked.

_And he's right to be so. _Sky thought. She looked at him and, trying to sound as calm as possible, said "We've got a problem."


	43. Back on the Planet

Back on the Planet

The star destroyer, now on fire on the outside, was plunging toward the planet. Sky gripped the ground, staring with wide eyes as the ground came closer. It only took a quick glance to the right to see Thondril was having a similar reaction. For a second she wondered if Darth Vader was still on the ship, but she didn't really care.

"Sky." Thondril said, trying to get her attention.

His voice came out a lot like a whimper, which considering dragons' voices almost always growled was serious. It scared Sky. She turned to him. "Yes?"

He shook his head. "We're going to die."

"What? No." she instantly responded.

"The ship is on fire!" Thondril snapped impatiently. "Once we hit the ground we'll blow up!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sky shouted. She jumped over to the window, and punched her metal claw at the glass. It cracked. She let out a roar and smashed her fist at it again with all her might. This time the glass shattered. "Jump!"

Thondril jumped out. For a second it looked like he was going to shot to the ground himself. That wouldn't be much better than if he'd stayed on the ship. Then he spread his wings out. It still didn't go to well. Without his tail he wasn't used to keeping himself balanced and still went towards the ground. But he fell slow enough not to get hurt, and was a safe distance from the plummeting star destroyer.

Sky jumped out. The problem was she was closer to the ground when she did so. She had to extend her wings faster, and there was smoke all around her as she did so. She felt a strange, unpleasant feeling in her wings. She flapped to move out faster.

"Sky!" Thondril roared.

Sky coughed, more flames coming out as she did so. "I'm fine!" she called.

Thondril's eyes widened in fear as he saw her. "Sky!"

She craned her neck, looking behind her. She almost wished she hadn't. Her wings were on fire. She curved herself down and slanted her wings to fall faster. As soon as she was down she flapped her wings frantically to put out the flames.

"Sky, roll!" Thondril ordered.

Sky rolled on the ground. Being naturally circular that was easy, and she easily put out the fire. She rolled back onto her feet and got up, looking at Thondril. For a moment, they were both silent, panting. "Well," Sky finally said, "That was exciting."

Thondril started laughing, giving her a look of disbelief at the same time. "If you do this very often, I can see why you're not in one piece anymore."

Sky smiled, but it might've turned out more like a grimace.

Thondril stopped laughing. "Let's see if we can find the rest."

Sky gulped. _Hopefully the rest are alright. _She thought. She didn't say it out. She didn't want to worry Thondril. She nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She started back, flicking his tail for him to follow.

He scrambled in front of her. "Maybe I should lead. I know more about this planet than you."

Sky huffed, but he was right so she nodded. Thondril took the lead; he did seem to know where he was going whereas Sky quickly started feeling lost. That is, until she heard roars in the distance. They didn't seem like roars of pain or surprise; she'd had enough of those to know. She looked questioningly at Thondril. "What's up with that?"

"Well, if I'm right, those are celebrations roars. And that means," he looked at her and a slow smile crept across his face. "We've won."

Sky let out a roar of celebration herself. She turned to him, smiling widely. "Let's go!"

So the two took off running through the trees, until they reached the dragons. The battle field had been fairly wooded before the fight, now that was not the case. And there were dead dragons lying around, including but not limited to the purple one.

Then the king attacked Thondril. Maybe attack was a little exaggerated, but he pounced on Thondril, pinning him. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Sky demanded.

The king growled, but whether that was at Sky or Thondril she didn't know. "Thondril spoke for me. He put all of our lives in danger and is the reason some of us died. If we had given them the rebels we would've all gotten out of this alive." He turned to address Thondril then. "For that reason, I think you should be punished." He lashed his head back, ready to bite into Thondril.

Then Sky charged her way in between them, letting out a roar at the king. All the dragons' gasped and a few stepped back. The king seemed surprised too, so Sky talked. "You'd really hurt another dragon? Last time I checked we were going extinct."

The king snorted. "Yet this fellow here makes us lose more members." He gestured with his head at Thondril.

Sky shuffled. She wasn't the greatest arguer. But she gave it her best shot. "He's already lost his tail; I don't think he needs to be punished further." A few dragons looked at where Thondril's tail should be then. It seemed not all of them had noticed, though Sky didn't know how they could possibly miss it. She continued. "Besides, we lost dragons, but they lost soldiers. The good outweighs the bad."

The king tipped his head in a way that could mean curiosity, but Sky knew this was a dangerous situation. The king walked closer, his eyes glowing dangerously like they had earlier. "Funny how you hold the rebels in such high esteem, even after they abandoned you here."

"Hey over grown lizards. What'd we miss?" Han greeted.

The king couldn't understand what he said, but he certainly recognized it as a human voice. His eyes went round, then turned his head, facing the humans. "Arolas, what did he say?"

Arolas seemed as shocked as his king was, and didn't answer. "Arolas!" the king snapped.

Arolas blinked and translated. The king turned to the humans. "Oh, not much. Just the near destruction of our planet." He growled. This time, Arolas was more than happy to translate.

Leia crossed her arms. "My planet was _actually _destroyed. Let me tell you, you're planet wasn't in danger." That took the dragons by surprise. Before the king could answer, Leia carried on. "Besides, we left to fight away the star destroyers. They were the ones firing at us."

Han frowned. "Cept' those two ruined half the fun." He waved his hand at Sky and Thondril.

The king turned back to the two. Sky gave him a raised eyebrow look. He sighed. "Fine. No punishment."

Sky let out a short breathe of relief. Luke meanwhile was looking at Thondril. "You know, we can take you to the medical center to do something about that."

Thondril looked at Sky. "What'd he say?"

"He wants to take you to the medical center to help with that." she repeated, waving her claw at his lack of tail. At Thondril's blank look she explained, they can give you one of these. She held out her metal claw.

Thondril looked at the stump that was his tail. "Wouldn't that make it hard to fly?" he asked.

"I've never had any trouble." Sky replied, wiggling her claws. Then she jokingly added, "Besides, it's hard to fly without a tail too."

Thondril smiled, but it was his turn not to enjoy the joke. "Tell them I accept."


	44. Practice Flight

Practice Flight

In the end, Sky ended up in the medical ship too. Again. This time to give her, as she called it, artificial vision. She left as soon as she could and went to see how Thondril was doing. He tail looked . . . interesting. It looked a lot like someone's spine, which Sky supposed was what a tail was.

Thondril was lashing out his weird tail experimentally when she came in. "Hey." She greeted.

Thondril looked up and smiled. "Hi Sky." He waved his tail, "You like?"

Sky chuckled. "Yeah." They stood in silence for a moment. Sky knew she should bring up the kissing now. She opened her mouth to do so. . .

And Luke walked in. "We're going to take Thondril back down to the planet now." He informed them. "If he's ready."

"What's going on?" Thondril asked.

Sky sighed. "Give me a second." She told him. She looked at Luke. "I'm going down too."

Luke looked a little surprised for a moment, then confused. Then an understanding look came across his face. "You're going to live on dragon planet aren't you?" Sky nodded. Luke gave her a small smile. "I'll go tell the others." Then he left.

"So, now do you want to tell me what's going on?" Thondril asked.

Sky nodded, though she wasn't looking at him. "He came to tell us, he's flying us back to dragon planet."

Thondril didn't miss the wording. "Us? Does that mean. . ."

"I'm coming too." Sky confirmed. She turned around slowly and gave him a small smile.

Thondril was beaming. "That's great Sky."

"Thanks." Once again, she tried to talk about the kissing. Once again, Luke stopped her by walking in.

The three of them went to a smaller ship, though not the Falcon. Luke took them down, landing in the clearing that had been a battle field. The bodies were gone now. "Will you guys be good from here?" He asked.

Thondril nodded. He looked at Sky, "Tell him thanks."

Sky translated, then she jumped out of the ship, following Thondril. He sniffed, looking nervous. Sky walked closer. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Thondril shook his head. "Nothing."

Sky rolled her eyes. "That's the worst answer ever."

Thondril sighed. "It's just I'm used to flying around the planet. I know how to get back from the sky, but not from the ground."

"Well then, we'll just have to fly." Sky stated.

Thondril looked at her. "We can't. I still don't know how to fly with this." He whipped his tail.

"There's no time like now to learn." Sky flashed him a smile. Then she jumped into the sky, lashing her own tail to get herself higher, and spread her wings.

Thondril jumped up after her. He too lashed his tail to get higher. But the result was different. Metal parts were stronger than the regular ones, so he went zooming past her. "Oh dear." She muttered. She flapped after hi, as flapping was the easiest way to get higher.

Thondril had meanwhile stopped shooting straight up and had spread out his wings. He fell a little farther than she had, but it wasn't serious. Sky dropped lower to join him. Thondril panted. "Okay. Okay that was new."

Sky smiled sadly. "You'll have to put less power in your tail lashes. Or you could use your legs instead."

Thondril shook his head. "I can handle it." Then he snapped his tail again.

Sky grudging supposed it wasn't as bad as his last attempt. She still had to go racing after him though. "Well you're certainly giving me my exercise." She panted.

Thondril grinned mischievously. "Oh? Then see if you can keep up with this."

Then he made a sharp turn right. Sky made her turn even sharper. Thondril was faster, but she was better at flexibility. She zipped after him, using her tail and limbs. She had almost caught up with him when he shot up. Sky arched her head up, following him with her gaze. _He's flying upside down! _She thought. He gave her a challenging look. Sky slashed her tail out and arched her entire body up. She ended up upside down. For a second she rocked back and forth, her metal leg made it hard not to slant to one side, and then she wouldn't stay upside down. So she tucked her legs in to her stomach. That seemed to solve the problem.

Thondril looked up, trying to see her progress. But when he did so he lost his balance and fell. Sky flipped back over, folded her wings up, and dropped straight down. This type of fall made her go faster than him. Just as she fell below him he broke his fall. She spread out her wings. With Thondril's metal tail they were even by the time both of them were done falling.

They were both panting now. They looked at each other, smiling.

Thondril gestured at the ground with his head. "Look." Sky looked down. There were fires out there, and she saw a few dragons taking flight. They didn't go as high as she and Thondril though. "They're celebrating the victory. They're probably eating the storm troopers." He looked as and added jokingly, "All of them will probably be gone by the time we get down."

Sky shook her head, not caring. "We can hunt if we have to."

Thondril smiled, "Come on." He curved away. He was getting the hang of his new tail now. Sky followed him, not bothering to ask where they were going.


	45. Love Flight

Love Flight

Sky and Thondril flew across the forest, now far away from the partying dragons.

Neither of them had really said much, except what Thondril dubbed as jagged conversation.

_Just ask him about it. _Sky told herself, thinking about the kissing. _What's the worst that could happen? Can't be worse than some of the other things that's happened to you._

"Thondril?" Thondril turned to her. She swallowed. "I um. . ." she wasn't sure how to word it.

"Yes?" Thondril asked with remarkable patients.

"What was the kiss about?" Sky asked. Thondril looked surprised, and honestly, Sky was too. She pushed a little farther though. "I mean," her voice got softer, "do you love me?"

Sky was looking away when Thondril touched his nose to hers. "Yes." He breathed. "Yes I do."

Sky looked up, her eyes going from the normal narrowed, to wide. "I love you too." She said.

Thondril smiled as he took a gentle flap away. For a moment there was silence, and they started at each other, almost like they were waiting for something.

Then Thondril let out a roar. He flew up, curved back around, and started shooting straight towards the earth. Sky let out a roar of surprise and dove down after him. She had to snap her tail a few times, but she caught up with him.

Sky wasn't sure what her original plan had really been, but now something new took over. She reached her talons out and grasped his. Since both of them had short legs, this put them close together. And they moved closer. For a while they spiraled down towards the ground. Then, just as they were getting close, the two let go of each other, spread their wings back out, and curved back up towards the sky.

Soon they were high above the trees again, but now they were tired and panting.

There was another pause. Thondril coughed in an awkward way. "Want to go back to the mountain?"

Sky gave a nod. "Alright." The two of them went back towards the mountain.

Sky was tired, but she was woken up fairly early in the morning for a shocker.

* * *

Thondril ran in. Sky was lying down, her body shaped sort of like a circle, with her wings fanned out in the center.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Thondril asked in great concern, coming further into the cavern. "I heard you roaring in pain."

Sky gave him a cocky smile. _He doesn't know. _She thought. Of course, how could he? Without saying a word, she lifted up her wing. Thondril's eyes went as wide as hers had gone the night before. Sitting under her wing, were three eggs.

For a moment Thondril seemed unsure how to respond, and in that moment Sky was worried. Then he too smiled. He leapt up onto his hind legs and let out a loud roar of his own, a happy one. He ran over to her and wrapped his wings around her in a dragon like hug.

"Oh Sky, that's wonderful." He said.

Sky laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you think so." She said with both relief and joy in her voice.

Thondril folded his wings back up and took a few steps back. "You think so too, right?"

As much as Sky hated herself for it, she actually had to think about the answer. Luckily she was a fast thinker, so it would be unlikely Thondril would notice her hesitation. She had spent her whole life being solitary, would she be able to be a good mom? And would her dragons be safe? It seemed unlikely. Her head came up with a few more questions before she realized something. The questions she was thinking of weren't about her, but her unborn dragons. And that pretty much gave her the answer.

Sky smiled. "Yes Thondril. I think it's wonderful."


	46. Hatching

Hatching

"Sky?" Sky snapped her head up and turned it to Thondril, her wings still covering the three eggs. Thondril chuckled. "Take it easy."

"Sorry." Sky muttered. She hadn't had many challenges lately. This was especially true with the eggs. She didn't have to go hunt, pretty much all she had to do was sit with the eggs. But that didn't stop her from being jumpy, she'd spent most of her life needing to be.

Thondril walked the rest of the way in. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." Sky said. "A little bored."

Thondril frowned and nodded. "Yes, you've said that a few times." He touched his head to hers. "Maybe we can talk to one of the other dragons about watching your eggs while we take a flight."

Sky looked at her eggs. Bored as she was, she wasn't sure she liked the idea of someone else watching her eggs. "Maybe. . ." She said.

There was a roar outside. Thondril spun around. "I have to go. Sorry." Then he ran out.

Sky sighed and set her head back down. _I'm not sleepy. _She thought. But apparently she had fallen asleep anyway, because the next thing she knew her wing was being jabbed.

Sky leapt up. CRACK! One of the eggs was hatching. "THONDRIL!" She roared as loud as she could. "Thondril come in!"

The cracking continued. The baby dragon was almost out, there was a large crack splitting the egg down the middle, when Thondril ran in. "Sky! What is it?"

Sky took a step to the side, just in time for the first dragon to break out. It shoved both ends of the shell, breaking it apart. The dragon was a bright red girl. A beaming smile broke onto Thondril's face. "The dragons are hatching."

He hadn't even finished saying it when another one of the eggs started hatching. It rammed its horns into the top, sends shell bits off and making a small hole. Thondril came over and stood by Sky, closer to the hatching dragons. They both dropped a little lower, tails going straight up and wiggling with excitement. The next dragon to hatch was a blue boy, the color strongly resembling Sky. Then the third one started hatching. It did it strangely, the tail coming out first. Sky and Thondril could tell this one was green like Thondril, and another boy.

For a moment they merely admired the dragons, then Thondril asked, "So, what do you think we should name them?"

"Well, I want to name that one ruby." Sky said. She flicked her tail at the red one.

Thondril nodded. "Alright, but I think we should name the other dragons more traditional names."

Sky looked at him in confusion for a moment, then she figured it out. Sky was an actual thing, but Thondril's name wasn't. Nor were most of the other dragons' names. "Fine." She said reluctantly.

Thondril picked up on her tone. "If you don't want to we can name the other three what you want." He offered.

Sky shook her head. "No. That's not fair to you or them."

Thondril nodded. "Okay. Then I think this one," He flicked his tail at the blue one, "Should be Ramner."

Sky looked at Ramner and smiled. It wasn't exactly what she would've picked, but it was good. "What about the green one?" She asked.

Thondril blinked. "You're not going to name him."

"I can't name them like you." She pointed out.

"Alright." Thondril turned to the green dragon. "What about Arsonal?"

Sky nodded. "Okay." She looked at the three dragons, smiling. They all had the snake like shape. Arsonal turned to her, and smiled back.

(You have no idea how much I want to just end it here.)


	47. Contact

Contact

Ruby, Ramner, and Arsonal dashed around the cavern, chasing each other. Ramner zipped his tongue out when Ruby missed catching his tail. She let out a hissing noise and jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground.

Sky lay in the corner watching with amusment. If their fighting started getting dangerous she would intervene, but right now it was just harmless play.

Then she felt someone rub her side. She turned to see Ramner curled up next to her. "Ramner what are you doing here?" she asked. "You should be playing." Considering they hadn't hatched that long ago Sky doubted he's understood much of that, but it couldn't hurt.

"Story." Ramner said.

Sky blinked. "What?"

Ramner rolled over. "Tell story."

Sky sighed. She supposed this was what happened when one lived an adventurous life, everyone wanted to hear about it. "Alright." She said, laying her tail onto Ramner. "I'll tell you about a time I met another dragon. It was on a place called Tatooien." She continued the story. It had seemed a fitting one to tell because it contained some fighting to keep him entertained, but it also had a good ending. The other two noticed she was telling a story at some point, and walked over to listen as well.

Then Thondril came in. "Hey Sky, we've got a problem."

"What is it?" Sky asked, walking over to him.

"Come see." Thondril walked out, flicking his tail in a 'follow' gesture. Sky did so. The dragon triplets looked at each other, then went after their parents.

They didn't go to the main entrance, but to a balcony like rock formation that was much closer. From there Sky could see the problem. "Oh." She said. There were ships flying over. They didn't seem to be landing, but they were too low to merely be passing by.

"Any idea what's going on?" Thondril asked.

Sky started to shake her head. "No, wait. I do. They're looking for us." Thondril looked at her questioningly. Sky explained. "They've already found out they can't beat us on the ground, so they want to find us from up there and shoot at us.

Thondril's eyes grew wide. "We better hide then."

Sky nodded and the five went back inside. "I need to find a way to contact the rebel alliance." Sky told him.

Thondril turned around. "You do?"

Sky nodded, with a touch of impatients. "They have ships that can fight of these ones. We could try and get them to help."

"Well then, I know what to do." Thondril said. "Come on." He led them to the main entrance. "We'll have to be careful, we don't want those ships shooting us."

"Where are we going anyway?" Sky asked.

"There are still pieces of ships from the last battle." Thondril explained. "Odds are there's a way to contact them from there."

_Well it's not that likely. _Sky thought. _But it's probably the _most _likely of all our options. _She nodded. "Right. Let's go."

Thondril slithered out of the cave, staying low the ground, and soon disappeared into the trees around. That wasn't a problem for Sky though. She could just follow his sent. And that's what she did, except she swung her tail back and forth among her baby dragons, to make sure they wouldn't get hurt.

Going at this pace, it took them a while to find the ship pieces, but they found them, and without getting shot. Better yet, there really was a way to contact people from there. Of course, Sky wasn't really sure how to work contact devises. She jumped up and began to mess with it. At first she only got static. Then, when it began to clear, she spoke. "Uh, hello." It didn't come out as the most intelligible thing, because she hadn't spoken basic in a while.

But someone must've understood it. "Sky?" the voice on the other end asked in disbelief. It was a familiar voice.

"Leia!" Sky exclaimed.

"Sky what are you doing?" Leia wanted to know.

"Well funny you should ask." Sky said. "The empire is back. They have ships looking for us to blast us to bits. So I thought it would be a good time to ask the rebellion for help."

"Sky, I don't think we can come." Leia said. "The empire is building another Death Star, and we have to destroy it before they finish."

"Well . . . when do you think you'll be done?" Sky asked.

Leia sighed. "I don't know. Sometime after we save Han."

"Ugh!" Sky groaned, placing her talon on top of her head. Then her mind did a double take of what she'd just heard. "Wait, did you just say Han needs saving?"

"Yes. From Jabba the Hutt."

Sky tried not to laugh. "There, I could help."

"What?" Thondril asked in disbelief.

Sky shrugged. She turned away so Leia wouldn't hear her. "I never liked the Hutt. Besides, the sooner they finish, the sooner they can help us."

Then she went back and talked to Leia. "So, can we help?"


	48. Back to Base

Back to Base

Sky let out a loud rebounding laugh across the millennium falcon. "You really ought to do something about that." Han said, clearly thinking her laugh was too loud.

"Maybe we should've left you frozen." Sky shot back. "It was an improvement."

"Sky!" Leia shouted.

Chewbacca laughed though. "Relax." Sky said, rolling over. "I was only joking." The plan to rescue Han had been a complete success, and Sky was glad to have gotten the action in. She was starting to realize she didn't like a life that was too easy. Asking the rebel alliance to help dragon planet again had been unnecessary, and practically asking for trouble.

Thondril gave a cough. "Excuse me, but what now?" He asked. Sky translated.

"We're going back to the rebellion." Leia said. Sky began translating back into dragon. "There there's a plan to destroy the second Death Star."

"What's a Death Star?" Thondril wondered.

Leia looked at Sky, waiting for Sky to translate. "This one, I can explain." Sky told her. Then she turned to Thondril and began. They spent the rest of the trip back separate from the others, having a conversation in dragon.

Then Leia slid open the door. "We're here." She told them.

The five of them got up and walked closer to the front of the falcon. Thondril peeked through into the control room. "Wow." He said.

Sky looked over. She didn't see anything unusual. "What?" She asked.

Thondril looked at her, seemingly astounded she didn't see it. "That ship is huge. And look at all those stars. I could practically touch one. It's amazing."

"Oh." Sky said. She looked out again. The baby dragons seemed excited about it too, but they didn't really do much in the way of speaking so it was hard to tell. _But I'm not excited. _Sky thought. _Because I've seen it so many times already._

The ship jolted to a stop. "That's our cue to get off." Leia said as everyone started filing out.

* * *

"I'm still not sure why you want us to leave. " Thondril said, lying on a railing. "This is exciting, and important."

"It's also dangerous." Sky reminded him. "And I'd prefer not to endanger the kids." She flicked her tail at the three. Ruby was chewing on a railing. A human nearby was clearly upset about this, but he hadn't said anything for fear of facing the rath of a dragon.

Thondril laughed. "Now you see, it seems to me they're more of a danger themselves then in danger."

Sky growled irritably, her scales rising. "You don't get it! We could get blown up! You know what that is!?"

"Sky?"

That wasn't Thondril. She turned around. "Yes Luke?" She sounded angry, and to be perfectly she kind of was. Any other time, and she might have been happy to see Luke again.

If Luke noticed her anger he didn't show it. "Who are those?" He waved at the triplets.

Now Ramner was letting out tiny roars at the human. He didn't mean anything by it though, he was just having fun. And Arsonal, as usual, was staying close to Sky and Thondril. "Those are my babies." She replied. "Ruby, Ramner, and Arsonal." She flicked her tail at each of them in turn. She looked at Luke's expression closer. She couldn't tell what it was though. Concern maybe? "Luke, what is it?"

"It's just, that one," He waved his hand then quickly corrected himself, "Ramner, is force sensitive."

"Huh?" Sky gave him a confused look.

"It means he could be a Jedi."

Sky's jaw dropped a little. "What is it?" Thondril asked.

"Luke says Ramner could be a Jedi." Sky answered, turning back to him.

"I didn't know that was possible." Thondril said.

Sky shook her head. "Me neither." Although she doubted either of them had given much thought to dragon Jedi.

Suddenly Luke looked like he'd just remembered something. "I have to go. So, see you after the mission?"

Sky blinked. If they left they wouldn't be seeing Luke after the mission. Apparently everyone really wanted her to stay. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright. Fine."


	49. Over

Over

(Oh. My. Gosh. The next chapter's the last one. It almost doesn't feel real. By the way, sorry to make them separate chapters considering how short they both are, but I think that works best.)

The ships broke into light speed. This was another one of those things Sky was used to her family wasn't. She dug her claws into the ground of the ship. The others meanwhile, went sliding across the floor. "Whoa!" Arsonal exclaimed.

"Woo!" Ruby shouted.

Sky chuckled. The ships came to a stop and so did the dragons. Thondril looked up at the view outside. The Death Star was coming into view. "Wow." Thondril gasped. "You weren't exaggerating on this things size."

Sky shook her head. "And this one's not finished."

Thondril tilted his head. "Oh yeah . . . I see that."

"It's a trap!" Sky blinked. She had missed pretty much all of the conversation while talking to Thondril.

"What?" Thondril asked. "What is it?"

He must have noticed Sky's concerned expression. She shook her head. "I'm not sure. But there's some sort of. . ." She trailed off as imperial fighters began to come into view. "trap." She finished.

For a while they were alright, the fighters were going after smaller, one man ships. Then a few slipped through and began to shoot at the ship they were in.

Arsonal let out a roar of fear and wiggled under Sky. She put her normal claw onto his head. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Sky said. And for a while she believed it. There had been more life threatening situations after all.

Then a huge blast came from seemingly out of nowhere. They were all jolted, but Sky new to keep her claws into the ground and could keep Arsonal there that way, and Thondril had caught on after the light speed incident. Then Ramner let out a cry as he fell off the railing and towards the floor below.

Sky slid Arsonal to Thondril and jumped off the railing. She grabbed Ramner in her jaws, then extended her wings, breaking their fall. She flapped and dropped to the ground lightly. Then she set Ramner down. "Are you alright?" Ramner gave a shaky nod. "Good."

Then she looked around. Everything seemed fine, but odds were there was something she'd missed. "Where did that blast come from?" Sky demanded, switching back to basic.

"The Death Star." Someone said.

_Wait . . . the Death Star destroys planets. _Sky remembered. _We're dead. _Of course, she couldn't say that out loud, her babies couldn't hear.

Then there was the sound of more firing outside. Sky set her tail on Ramner and her scales rose as if she was protecting him from someone inside the ship. They stayed there the whole time, Sky occasionally swinging her head towards where the most noise was coming from. Cheers erupted as the largest Star Destroyer went down, and even Sky allowed herself a roar of victory.

Then the smaller ships left, what was left of them that is. _What the-? Where did they disappear to?_

Before she could ask the question out loud though more shots were fired at the ship they were in. It rocked violently. Sky let out a distressed roar and wrapped her tail harder around Ramner. Her eyes slammed shut.

Looking back, Sky didn't think she had been knocked out, but she wasn't sure what else could have happened. The next thing she knew everyone was cheering. "It's gone!" Someone cried.

Sky spun her head to the view outside. Sure enough, there was no Death Star. In fact, they were getting a very lovely view of Endor.

Suddenly, something in the back of her mind began stirring. _Wait, wasn't the emperor on the Death Star. . . ._Then someone else shouted, "It's over! The emperor's dead!"


	50. End

End

Sky sat on top of a tree branch, watching the partying below. She made a mental note to talk to Ember later, then looked for her dragons. Ruby and Ramner were 'playing' with the ewoks. It wasn't clear if the ewoks realized they were just playing, but if things got bad Sky could always go down and clear things up. With C-3PO around different languages were no longer a problem.

Thondril meanwhile, was introducing Arsonal to Chewbacca. They seemed to be getting along, and soon Arsonal forgot Thondril was there to the point that Thondril could slip away and join the celebration.

Sky smiled warmly. It was nice to see Arsonal becoming less clingy. She gazed across at all the other celebrating people. Luke seemed fascinated by something off in the trees, but when Sky looked there she didn't see anything.

Thondril jumped up on the branch with her. "Hi." He greeted.

Sky gave a little jump. She hadn't even noticed him. "Oh, hi Thondril."

"Why aren't you down there with the rest of us?" Thondril asked.

Sky shrugged. "I don't know. I just, I guess I want to be alone."

Thondril tilted his head in a concerned and kind way. "Sky, you'll have time to do that later. Come on and have fun! The emperor's gone!"

"Yes . . . but it's not the end of all problems. Odds are I'm going to end up on another life threatening adventure sometime soon." Sky turned away as she said it.

"_You'll_ be going?" Thondril repeated, putting an emphasis on you'll. "No." He shook his head. "Because if you ever have to do that again, I'll go with you." He wrapped his tail around hers.

Sky looked up at him. She gave a small smile and leaned into him. She would go on more adventures, but that didn't matter, because she wasn't alone. Anymore.


End file.
